El licor que nos llevo al amor
by Kagome-Pretty
Summary: -Terminado-El licor hizo q Kagome le pidiera algo a Inuyasha.. el acepta! pero ella lo olvido dspues! q pasara ahora con Kikio? un bebe o dos cuantos quieres Inuyasha? el final ha llegado reviews x favor
1. Una propuesta indecorosa?

Hola a todos es la primera vez que publico un fic así que no sean tan malos conmigo sii… bueno antes que lean este fic deseo que sepan que yo soy una Kagome fan así que las Kikio fans no se vayan a molestar claro que Kikio en este fic no se vera mala hummm bueno que mas.. q mas bueno como no se mucho voy a poner lo que veo en todos los fics…

Disclaimer.. (así se escribe no??) bueno como todos ya lo sabes los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen pero tengo la ilusion de que algun dia pueda crear personajes tan buenos como los de Rumiko….

Era una tarde de otoño las hojas de los árboles caían y el suelo estaba cubierto por ellas, todos estaban reunidos en la salita del maestro Moushin, este les había asustado una vez mas con eso de que su muerte se aproximaba pero teniendo la experiencia de hace algunos años no volvieron a creer en su broma, habían pasado ya aproximadamente unos 5 años y aun no lograban derrotar al maldito de Naraku casi siempre el se escapaba y huía como un cobarde… bueno todos estaban esperando sentados, el Maestro Moushin les dijo que les haría probar un licor sumamente poderoso que le habían vendido y quería compartirlo con ellos todos esperaban que les sirvan aquel licor e Inuyasha como siempre aburrido y molesto ya que no veía la necesidad de quedarse por mas tiempo sola para probar el bendito licor, sentado en una esquina como siempre mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque logro divisar algo muy conocido para el

"Una serpiente caza alma"- pensó el no lo diría en voz alta ya que quisiera o no quisiera le daba un poco de tristeza ver a Kagome ponerse mal por su culpa así que con una mentira no muy creíble salio en busca de Kikio…

Iré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo Inuyasha ante la mirada de todos y en especial de Kagome que no era una tonta y ya hace algunos minutos había notado la presencia de Kikio pero no dijo nada solo hizo como si la mentira de Inuyasha la hubiera convencido, Inuyasha salio y todos miraron a Kagome

Señorita Kagome acaso no va a ir con Inuyasha – dijo el monje que también ya había notado la presencia de una de las serpientes caza almas

No – dijo Kagome tomando un poco del licor que le habían servido no se olviden que Kagome tendra unos 20 años aproximadamente así que ya es mayor de edad y puede consumir bebidas alcoholicas

Todos la miraron en especial Shippou q aunque ya había crecido aun seguía conservando esa inocencia

Por que tendría q ir a vigilarlo Miroku solo fue a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Shippou sin entender por q repentinamente la mirada de su mejor amiga había cambiado

Cuando crescas un poco más lo entenderás … - dijo Miroku tomando el vaso con licor que había en la pequeña mesita…

Kagome te encuentras bien – pregunto una desconcertada Sango ya que Kagome nunca dejaba solo a Inuyasha cuando de encuentros con Kikio se trataba..

Me encuentro muy bien Sango – dijo Kagome con una voz e firmeza- Hashi serias tan amable de servirme un poco mas de licor

Ehhh pero, pero señorita Kagome este licor es muy fuerte usted se siente bien

Ya dije que me siento muy bien puedes o no servirme mas licor!!-dijo desesperadamente

Si, esta bien – dijo el mapache echando un poco mas de vino en el vaso de kagome todo esto delante de la mirada atónita de sus compañeros O.o Humm dicen q el licor es bueno para olvidar las penas pero… también dicen q las penas ya aprendieron a nadar… y así pasaron unas cuantas horas Kagome se había tomado literalmente casi toda la botella del licor y seguía teniendo en su rostro esa expresión de firmeza y seriedad

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a dormir – dijo Miroku tratando de que Kagome dejara ya de tomar ya que si no la paraban era capaz de ir con el maestro Moushin y seguir tomando junto con el

Ya es muy tarde e Inuyasha aun no regresa – dijo Shippou sin pensar que con estas palabras haría reaccionar a kagome, y también recibir algunas miradas amenazadoras de parte de Sango quien no había dicho nada hasta ese momento – por q me miras así?? Dije algo malo???

Déjalo Sango el tiene razón ya es muy tarde e Inuyasha aun no regresa…(imaginen a Kagome hablando con voz de borracha) – será mejor ir a buscarlo – kagome se paro con dificultas y tratando de mantener el equilibrio y salio del templo tambaleándose de un lado a otro – ya regreso amigos – dijo ella.

Miroku, no seria mejor que la acompañes que tal si le pasa algo – dijo Sango muy preocupada por su amiga nunca la había visto de esa manera

No, lo mejor será que ella vaya sola y que Inuyasha se de cuenta de las cosas que puede ocasionar por su indecisión, por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar y ver que sucede mañana..- dijo Miroku muy tranquilamente

Si.. solo espero que ella encuentre a Inuyasha y no le pase nada

Kagome caminaba en lo profundo del bosque en realidad ni sabia por que caminaba es que ese licor era tan poderoso que le hizo olvidar la razón por la que iba caminando sin un rumbo fijo

Que calor tengo!!! – Calor!!! Pero si estas en pleno otoño – hay por que estoy caminando?? hummm no recuerdo nada, bueno para no aburrirme voy a cantar un canción.. Sigan imaginando a Kagome con voz de borracha No te dejes engañar por lo que parece hermoso, no te dejes engañar por lo que parece hermoso el amor no es solo sexo el amor no es solo gozo, el amor no es solo sexo el amor no es solo gozo – al ritmo de Olga Tañon Kagome avanzaba cada vez mas y sin saber a donde se dirigía – Una tiene que aprender a mirar muy bien la cosa, una tiene que aprender a mirar muy bien, no te dejes engañar por amor color de rosa, no te dejes engañar por amor color de rosa ahh ya me aburrí de esta canción voy a cantar otra hummm muchacho malo has hecho de mi lo que tu has querido con solo verte me descontrolo con un solo roce yo me desvivo quisiera poder llamar tu atención y paso de largo como si nada Creo q Kagome es fans d Olga Tañon y ustedes que creen??

Kagome?? Que haces???

Ahh.. Inuyasha yo caminaba por aquí y no se por que – dijo Kagome

¿? Q t pasa t sientes bien???- lo dijo asombrado ya que Kagome estaba tambaleándose

Yo estoy muy bien!! Todos me preguntan si me siento mal y yo estoy perfecta, humm ahhh ya recordé por que estoy aquí

Kagome dime cuantos vasos de licor tomaste

Eso no importa ahora ya recordé que estaba aquí para buscarte por que tu no regresabas!! – dijo esto con tanta cólera que se movió mucho que casi se cae pero felizmente Inuyasha estaba ahí para detenerla

Kagome será mejor que regresemos al templo mañana partiremos hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y tienes que estar bien

Hayyy!!! Que yo estoy bien!! Q acaso tengo cara de enferma!!!

No es que tu estas…

Yo estoy de maravilla estoy mucho mejor que tu Kikio!!!

Kagome… - Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal comentario pero no se enojo mas bien se dio cuenta del por que Kagome estaba así era por culpa de el

Inuyasha…- (con un poco de lucidez pero solo un poco) se que tu amas a Kikio y que no hay lugar en tu corazón para mi pero yo solo te pido una noche…

Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 que les parecio??? Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews y si no les gusto dejen de todas formas reviews si??? No sean tan malos y bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima!!!!


	2. Propuesta aceptada?

Hola!!! Q tal??? Como han estado??? Yo estoy feliz ya que e recibido 7 reviews hasta el momento humm seguro q para algunos eso será poquito pero a mi me hace muy feliz aunque aun no se por que en la parte de arriba solo sale un review si e recibido 7 hummm es algo que tendré q averiguar otro misterio mas x descubrir!!!! Jejejeje bueno agradecimientos abajo…

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko

Advertencia: en este capitulo hay lemon bue… es una tontería lo que he escrito pero por seacaso lo digo!!

Yo estoy de maravilla estoy mucho mejor que tu Kikio!!!

Kagome… - Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal comentario pero no se enojo mas bien se dio cuenta del por que Kagome estaba así era por culpa de el

Inuyasha…- (con un poco de lucidez pero solo un poco) se que tu amas a Kikio y que no hay lugar en tu corazón para mi pero yo solo te pido una noche…

Kagome no entiendo a q t refieres???

Yo Inuyasha quiero que tú seas el primero Pero q valor!!! Seguro q mañana estarás más roja q un tomate!!!

Pero que cosas dices Kagome lo que pasa es que tu estas ebria!!! Vamos al templo – Inuyasha estaba mas rojo que nunca así que trataba de disimular y no la miraba

Tal ves tengas razón estoy un poquito mareada pero nada mas yo se lo que digo y quiero que tus seas el primer solo te lo pido por hoy nada mas y después haremos como si nada hubiera pasado..

Kagome vamos deja de decir tantas tonterías vas a ver que mañana te vas a estar muriendo de vergüenza por las cosas que me éstas diciendo – Inuyasha seguía sin mirar a Kagome cosa que a esta le amargo

Inuyasha!!! Mírame cuando te hablo!!! – sujeto la cara del hanyou y la volteo en dirección a ella mirándose fijamente

Kagome.. yo no quiero hacerte daño por favor vamonos…

Yo se que me hace daño y que no Inuyasha solo es una noche por favor solo quiero tus caricias y tus besos aunque sea por una noche..

Kagome…. – Inuyasha estaba indeciso después de todo lo que Kagome pedía no era tan difícil de cumplir, tenia que aceptar que sentía cierta atracción por Kagome pero .. q pasaría si después de eso al día siguiente Kagome con mas lucidez se arrepienta no podría volverla a mirar a los ojos nunca mas pero todos estos pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió que derrepente unos labios se juntaban con los suyos.. era Kagome que al ver a Inuyasha sumido en sus pensamientos decidió dar un primer paso

Kagome… - Inuyasha sujeto a Kagome y la cargo y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol

Inuyasha a donde me llevas?? – dijo Kagome aferrándose a la parte superior del aori de Inuyasha ya que estaba mareada encima en las alturas se imaginan como sentía cuando miraba para abajo??

Si va a ser tú primera vez tiene que ser en un buen lugar – dijo Inuyasha un tanto rojo por las cosas que iba a hacer

Kagome solo lo miro después de todo lo que había insistido el había aceptado se sentía rara no es que se hubiera arrepentido no, lo que pasa es que siempre pensó que su primera vez seria con el hombre que amara pero que el sentimiento sea mutuo cosa que no pasaba con Inuyasha pero que mas daba ya estaban ahí y ella no quería detenerlo, llegaron a un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles grandes Inuyasha se paro y dejo a kagome parada en el césped y solo se miraron Kagome estaba muy nerviosa la ebriedad se le había ido así derrepente solo miro a Inuyasha este la miraba fijamente y ella solo se dejo llevar y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta ya estaba besando a Inuyasha nuevamente pero para su sorpresa este beso era correspondido..

Inuyasha la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, Kagome lo sujetaba del cuello, pareciera que en el beso se les iba la vida , Inuyasha tomo la blusa de kagome y saco cada botón uno por uno lentamente Recuerden que kagome ya no va al colegio ahora va vestida como quiere y en este caso tenia una blusa y una falda de seda que le llegaba por la rodilla hasta que desabotono todo y le saco la blusa a Kagome, mientras el hacia eso Kagome intentaba sacarle la parte superior de su traje, Inuyasha la cargo y lentamente la echo sobre el césped y el se acomodo encima, Kagome ya había sacado la parte superior pero aun faltaba la parte blanca de su traje y luchaba por sacárselo mientras sentía como Inuyasha besaba su cuello Inuyasha con sus manos toca las piernas de Kagome deslizaba sus manos por su muslo y por su cintura, Kagome sentía como Inuyasha la toca y esto hacia que ella solo diera un suspiro de placer, cuando kagome logro quitar la parte blanca acariciaba la musculosa espalda del hanyou, Inuyasha intenta sacar el broche de la falda de Kagome y cuando lo consiguió le saco la falta lentamente mientras se diría nuevamente hacia el cuello de Kagome, bajo al pecho de Kagome pudo notar que el corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora y su respiración era agitada , el solo sonrió y beso el vientre de la joven, Kagome se deshacía en los brazos de Inuyasha estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido ya no podía pensar solo se limitaba a sentir como Inuyasha la llenaba de placer , Inuyasha regreso al pecho de Kagome y saco con un poco de dificultad el brasier dejando así al descubierto los bien formados pechos de Kagome y los beso suavemente haciendo que Kagome diera un gemido de placer, Kagome con sus manos trataba de quitarle la parte inferior del aori, Inuyasha seguía besando los pechos de Kagome, se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Kagome la beso apasionadamente haciendo que Kagome perdiera la respiración, Kagome había logrado quitarle a Inuyasha lo que hacia falta y este al ver que ella tenia solo una prensa restante deslizo su mano hasta la cintura de Kagome hasta encontrarse con la prenda y la saco suavemente, no había dejado de besar a Kagome cuando sintió que Kagome entre sus besos trataba de suspirar y gemir, pero este en vez de dejarla respirar intensifico mas el beso, Kagome podía sentir que ninguno de los traía algo puesto, podía sentirlo, piel con piel, no sabia como expresar lo que sentía, Inuyasha ya no podía mas necesitaba estar dentro de ella, pero tenia miedo de lastimarla, pero el ya no podía mas así que sin pensar entro en ella, Kagome al sentir esto solo dio un gemido, bueno mas que gemido fue un pequeño grito de placer y sentía como Inuyasha estaba dentro de ella y ella sentía como involuntariamente se contraía, Inuyasha podía sentir que Kagome estaba muy excitada así que solo siguió moviéndose para que de tal manera pudiera hacer sentir a Kagome mas placer, Kagome se movía al ritmo de Inuyasha y entre gemidos y besos Inuyasha dijo algo que tal vez no quiso decir o que tal vez su subconsciente le ordeno decir...

Kagome.. t amo – Kagome solo escucho esto sabia que no podía estar muy confiada se esas palabras después de todo solo era una noche así que solo sonrió y dijo

Yo t amo mas…

belen1: Muchas gracias x leer mi fic!! Fuiste la primera en dejar el review muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

kagome-inulove: bueno gracias y aquí esta la continuación, jeje y no pienso mal a mi también me gustan los lemons y creo que no tiene nada de malo espero que el que haya escrito me haya salido bien espero que me dejes otro review gracias!!!

Sakari-chan: hola pues muchas gracias por leer el fic me da mucho gusto q t haya gustado y bueno si voy a hacer también algo de miroku y sango pero haber si me ayudas y bueno para que ya no estés en suspenso aya esta mi segundo capitulo y espero que este fic si lo termines de leer

Shyoriasuka: muchas gracias x leer mi fic!!! Bueno parece que mi imaginación por fin le atino por que la mayoría me dice que nunca se imagino a kagome borracha bueno ya ven que siempre hay una primer vez espero q t haya gustado este capitulo y si puedes déjame un review si???

Lorena: pues kikio si saldrá pero… no será mala y solo hará un pequeño papel espero que te haya gustado este capitulo cuídate mucho

Gris-kag: muchas gracias por tus ánimos , q bueno q t haya gustado…bueno acá mi segundo capitulo espero te haya gustado y si deseas déjame un review si??

H!krusayo: bueno muchas gracias por tu review jejeje si yo tampoco me acuerdo como fue que me imaginé a Kagome borracha y no se de donde me salio la idea de que le haga esa proposion a Inuyasha bueno espero te haya gustado y déjame un review si???

Y bueno q les pareció??? No me peguen ehh es el primer lemon q escribo y la verdad es que me da un poquito de vergüenza publicar eso que he escrito pero bueno espero que aun les guste mi fic y pues me dejen reviews q no les cuesta nada si!!! Y bueno por favor a alguien que ya aya escrito lemons haber si me puede dar consejos por que también quiero hacer lemon de Miroku y Sango y otro mas de Inuyasha y Kagome


	3. Algo a cambiado en mi

Holas! Regrese nuevamente para publicar la 3ra parte del fic espero les guste este capitulo así como les gusto lo demás muchas gracias por su apoyo lamentablenemente en este capitulo no habrá lemon uu y creo q en el siguiente tampoco uu pero no se preocupen de todas maneras va a haber lemon entre Sango y Miroku y otro encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kagome espero q todavía estén leyendo mi fic para cuando eso pase bueno ahora los dejo con la historia….

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen uu y nunk me pertenecerán uu

Kagome... t amo – Kagome solo escucho esto sabia que no podía estar muy confiada se esas palabras después de todo solo era una noche así que solo sonrió y dijo

Yo t amo mas…

Y así quedaron echados en el césped mirando las estrellas todavía faltaba mucho para el amanecer no sabían que decir ni que hacer, así que Inuyasha dijo...

Será mejor que nos vistamos, no vaya a ser que vengan a buscarnos y nos encuentren así... Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se vistieron Inuyasha la iba a llevar al templo pero Kagome lo sujeto y le dijo

Por que mejor no nos quedamos acá y dormimos en ese árbol – dijo señalando un enorme árbol – aun no termina la noche… mañana veremos q les decimos a los demás si?

Esta bien – Inuyasha cogio a Kagome y la llevo hasta el árbol se sentó en un rama y la cargo, intentaba dormir pero no podía solo contemplaba a Kagome y veía lo tierna que se veía dormida, en eso recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Kagome…

Flash Back

Kagome.. t amo

Yo t amo mas…

Fin del Flash Back

Al recordar esto no pudo evitar que sus mejillas cambiaran de color después de todo por que dijo eso? Acaso de verdad lo sentía? O solo era algo que salio de subconsciente, solo esperaba que Kagome no haya interpretado mal estas palabras y que después ya no quiera olvidar lo sucedido y mientras pensaba en esto poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…

Al despertar Kagome sentía como unos brazos la rodeaban, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabia por que le habían dado muchas ganas de tomar algo muy helado – Auu la cabeza me duele mucho! – estas palabras hicieron que Inuyasha despierte y se volviera poner rojo después de todo aunque ella haya prometido olvidarlo seria muy vergonzoso verse a las caras después de lo que paso…

Kagome.. ya despertaste – dijo Inuyasha con un tono de nerviosismo

Inuyasha que hacemos aquí? – dijo Kagome un tanto sorprendida ya que

recién se había percatado de que estaban el lo alto del árbol

No recuerdas que paso ayer?

Nop que paso ayer?

"No se acuerda de nada? Ósea que ya lo olvido todo? Lo mejor será no hacérselo recordar además así yo no estaré tan avergonzado por lo que dije anoche"

Inuyasha… hola! Tierra llamando a Inuyasha

Ehh a si lo que paso anoche es que tu vinistes a buscarme pero estabas muy mareada por cierto y pues como estabas demasiado mal preferí que durmamos acá…

Ahh ya veo bueno entonces regresemos que los demás deben estar muy preocupados de que no hayamos regresado ..

Si vamos – Inuyasha cargo a Kagome como siempre y se fue saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al templo..

Bueno hasta que por fin llegaron – dijo Miroku cuando los vio llegar

Kagome que bueno que estés bien ayer estabas pues ..como te digo… este… - dijo Sango, no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a su amiga que ayer estaba borracha

Mareada? Inuyasha ya se encargo de decírmelo ¬¬

Ahhh bueno y por que no regresaron ayer? – pregunto Sango con un tono de curiosidad, esta pregunta hizo que Inuyasha se volviera a poner rojo que diría acaso ellos creerían lo que le dijo a Kagome el estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando…

Lo que pasa es que ayer estaba tan mal cuando lo encontré que fue preferible dormir ahí verdad Inuyasha?

Ehh si así es – Inuyasha estaba un poco mas tranquilo después de todo no podían dudar de la palabra de Kagome

Bueno pues ya que están aquí es hora de partir – dijo miroku tomando su báculo y alistándose para irse

En el camino Miroku llevo a un lado a Inuyasha y con ese tono pervertido le pregunto..

Inuyasha dime la verdad a mi no me engañas que paso entre la señorita Kagome y tu?

Miroku pero que cosas dices entre Kagome y yo no paso nada además ella estaba borracha

O sea que si Kagome no hubiera estado borracha hubiera pasado algo

Ehh Miroku no digas tonterías entre Kagome y yo no puede pasar nada

Esta bien, esta bien no te enojes pero solo pensé que había pasado algo entre ustedes es que desde que llegaron la señorita Kagome tiene algo distinto en su rostro es como si ahora estuviera mas feliz que antes…

Hay Miroku no digas tonterías yo la veo igual que siempre – y mientras dijo esto se fue alejando del lado de Miroku ya que no quería mas preguntas después de todo Miroku tenia esa extraña habilidad de hacerte decir cosas que no debes..

"Hoy me siento extraña y no se por que… tampoco puedo recordar lo que paso ayer.. de veras habré estado tan borracha eso explica mi dolor de cabeza pero no se por que siento este suave dolor en mi parte femenina, me habré caído?"

Kagome te encuentras bien? – pregunto Inuyasha al verla pensativa tenia miedo de que recordara algo, así que lo mejor seria distraerla

Ehh si lo que pasa es que siento un ligero dolor en … "Hay no que iba a hacer no puedo estar contándole estas cosas a Inuyasha hayyy! Como se aprovecha de mi distracción!"

En donde dices?

Hay Osuwari!

Kagome! Y ahora que te hice- dijo Inuyasha tratándose de levantar del suelo..

Casi me haces decir algo que no debía! Cuando este pensando déjame a mi y no me distraigas! Además casi estaba a punto de recordar lo que sucedió anoche!

Ehh no tu no puedes recordar lo que paso…

Por que no puedo acaso paso algo malo?

No no paso nada malo es solo que… que.. – Inuyasha trataba de decir alguna mentira para enmendar el error que había cometido al decir eso

Que paso dime

Este.. bueno lo que paso fue que ayer te dije que eras una tonta por emborracharte y tu dijiste esa palabra y te enojaste mucho aja si eso fue lo que paso…

Así que me dijiste tonta no? Bueno como no lo recuerdo.. Osuwari! Y eso es para que no me vuelvas a llamar tonta!

Inuyasha en el suelo – "Ufff por lo menos no se acordó"

Listo! Hasta acá el tercer capitulo espero q no les haya aburrido… ya ira mejorando pero ahora vamos con los agradecimientos!...

**Verito. S: **jejeje espero q lo q hayas dicho sea verdad…

Miko-Izayoi: Gracias! Bueno aquí esta la tercera parte no la publique muy rápido pero ya esta aquí!

Inuyami: bueno hubiera querido ponerle mas cosas a la parte del lemon pero no sabia q cosas ponerle uu espero q el próximo lemon t guste mas y muchas gracias x dejarme el review

Inuyasha: sip tienes razón no tiene nada de malo los lemons bueno acerca d q los haga mas largos los haría pero me da miedo d q con tanta palabra se aburran aunq ya esta un poquito larguito pero bueno espero q este capitulo t haya gustado

Aome: jejeje enserio t impresiono? Bueno espero q este capitulo t guste sigue leyendo mi fic por fis!

Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter: q bueno q t haya gustado jajaja me dio mucha risa eso de sacrificarse y bueno supongo q para Inuyasha no le dolió mucho "sacrificarse" espero q me sigas leyendo OK cuídate mucho

Shioryasuka: gracias! Q bueno q t haya gustado mi fic bueno si solo yo se q sigue pero igual primero me lo tengo q imaginar y tengo q ordenar bien las ideas ojala lo sigas leyendo y espero q t siga gustando sip cuidate mucho bye

Kagome-inulove: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero t guste gracias x lo de hermoso y gracias x decirme q t gusto el lemon ojala sigas leyendo el fic cuidate mucho bye

Gris-Kag: yo nunca dejaria q esta parejita tan linda se derrumbe siempre en todos mis fics van a terminar juntitos y aunque no me cae kikio no la voy a hacer de mala ya lo verán…

Karina-chan: hummm si tienes razón aun no derrotan a Naraku pero es x q siempre se escapa pero ya lo van a derrotar ya veras y como ves Kagome ya olvido todo pero no te preocupes ya va a recordar y verán como lo recuerda…

Belen1: jajaja no creo q Inu resista tanto osuwaris pero como ves no recuerda nada vaya ese licor si que era muy poderoso humm se lo voy a dar a.. este..no nada me sali del tema upsss

Nacha: muchas gracias a todo mi publico! Jajaja muchas gracias pero sip en verdad es mi primer lemon gracias por leerlo y ojala lo sigas leyendo hasta el final

Serena-tsukino-chiba: claro q sigo con la historia hasta el final pero también eso depende de los reviews q me dejen muchas gracias x leer el fic y ojala t siga gustando

alonesoulindarkness: hola ps muchas gracias x el consejo! Lo tomare en cuenta déjame otro review si? Bye

Bueno eso es todo por ahora déjenme reviews si? Y díganme sus opiniones sus sugerencias y sus dudas espero q les guste ya vendrán mas lemons no se preocupen bye cuídense mucho


	4. Emabarzada yo!

Holas! Por fin actualicé esta vez demore mas que antes pero ya leerán al final por que espero que les guste este capitulo y la verdad pronto se sabrá sigan leyendo por favor!

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la ingeniosa Rumiko o

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…

Inuyasha ya me voy regresare dentro de poco si? – dijo Kagome dirigiéndose hacia el pozo

Kagome! Aun no hemos terminado de recolectar los fragmentos no te puedes ir! Además no se para que te vas si ya no tienes que ir a eso que se llama escuela tu me dijiste que ya lo habías terminado

Si es cierto.. Pero de todos modos tengo que hacer muchas cosas en mi época así que me voy!

Kagome espera!

Osuwari y adiós

Adiós – decía Inuyasha mientras se incorporaba del piso

* * *

Hola!Familia ya regrese hay alguien en casa? – decía mientras entraba a la cocina… 

Humm vaya parece que salieron haber que dice… - Kagome tomaba el papel que estaba pegado en el refrigerador

"_Kagome hija… como ya sabes tu hermano entro de vacaciones y pues como tuvo unas muy buenas calificaciones tu abuelo y yo decidimos darle una recompensa y nos fuimos en un tour a conocer parte del país regresaremos como en tres semanas espero no te enojes es que como estabas con tus amigos pensé que no tendrías ganas de ir por favor cuídate mucho… Te quiere Mama_

_PD: hija no se cuando regresaras pero si necesitas algo deje la suficiente cantidad de dinero para que puedas hacer compras de víveres, esta en la olla de la cocina"_

Vaya se fueron sin mi… hummm bueno por lo menos estaré con mis amigos pero… cuando regrese a la casa voy a estar muy sola bueno me servirá para meditar un poco… - decía Kagome mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto – me daré un baño luego iré de compras…

Paso la tarde Kagome hizo la compra de los víveres se encontró con amistades antiguas como siempre sus amigas preguntándole por su novio agresivo y ella mintiéndoles como siempre…

No pensé con encontrarme con mis amigas… hace tanto tiempo que no las veía… pero bueno.. Hay que cansada estoy será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana regresare con Inuyasha y los demás …

Kagome entro en su habitación, se puso su pijama y al instante se quedo profundamente dormida…

En sus sueños (imaginen esa luz blanca que sale en forma de flash)

Yo estoy de maravilla estoy mucho mejor que tu Kikio!

Kagome…

(La luz nuevamente)

Yo Inuyasha quiero que tú seas el primero

(OTRA VEZ LA LUZ)

Inuyasha a donde me llevas?

Si va a ser tú primera vez tiene que ser en un buen lugar

(LA LUZ NUEVAMENTE)

Kagome.. T amo

Yo t amo mas

Kagome despertó sobresaltada ese tipo de sueños no eran muy comunes en ella

Pero que cosas estoy soñando… creo que pienso demasiado en Inuyasha.. hasta imagino que el me dice que me ama… pero … el nunca lo diría.. el solo tiene ojos para Kikio.. será mejor que me vuelva a dormir y olvidar todo…- dijo Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar volver a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Kagome alistaba sus cosas para marcharse a la otra época, metía en su mochila que era un poco mas pequeña que la anterior comida que ella había preparado, el ramen para Inuyasha, los dulces para shippou, maquillaje para sango y una libro para Miroku y para Kirara comida para gatos y con su enorme cargamento se lanzo por el pozo, llegando al sengoku se dio con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha la esperaba…

Inuyasha.. no pensé que me estaba esperando… - dijo mientras salía con dificultad

Ja! Te demoraste demasiado! – decía enfadado

Inuyasha… apenas son las 11 de la mañana que querías que llegue apenas cante el gallo!

No pero podrías haber llegado un poco mas temprano no crees?

Bueno lo importante es que ya estoy acá…

Si bueno y dime que has traído en esta mochila

Bueno raje un poco de comida que prepare yo misma…

Enserio.. y dime… de casualidad no habrá Ramen?

Inuyasha… Osuwari!

Y ahora que te hice Kagome? – decía Inuyasha mientras sacaba su cara que estaba estampada en el suelo

Pues siempre menosprecias la comida que preparo!

Pero si no he dicho nada de tu comida!

Pero lo insinuaste!

Hay pero que estas como histérica!

Yo no soy histérica!

Esta bien esta bien… - decía Inuyasha medio asustado por que Kagome seria capaz

de volver a decir esa palabra – mejor vamonos con los demás si?

Esta bien…

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ….

Señorita Kagome ya regreso q bueno – decía Miroku

Kagome! Ya te extrañábamos – decía Shippou acercándose a ella

Hay pero que cosas dices Shippou pero si apenas ayer me fui

Si pero para otros fue una eternidad verdad Inuyasha? – decía Miroku con una mirada maliciosa

Ehh eternidad? No se que hablas? – decía Inuyasha tratando de disimular su sonrojo

Kagome me trajiste esos dulces tan ricos que te pedí

Si Shippou toma – decía Kagome mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba las cosas que había traído

Esto es para usted monje Miroku es un libro sobre mitología griega…

Ohh muchas gracias señorita Kagome es usted muy amable

y esto es para ti Inuyasha  - decía mientras le entregaba el ramen

Gracias Kagome – decía Inuyasha con cara de niñito a quien le habían regalado un juguete

Y donde esta Sango? – pregunto Kagome

Ehh Sango salio a dar un paseo con Kirara – dijo Miroku algo nervioso

Mentira! – grito Shippou – Sango se fue por que te vio coqueteándole a las aldeanas y se puso muy triste por eso se fue

Así q por eso se fue ehh Miroku cuando aprenderás – decía Inuyasha en venganza

Monje Miroku… yo me pregunto si usted aun recuerda aquella propuesta q le hizo a Sango hace 5 años – decía Kagome con algo de enojo en sus palabras

Ehh bueno esa propuesta si si la recuerdo por que? – decía Miroku muy nervioso

Bueno si más no recuerdo usted le pidió que lo esperara hasta que derroten a Naraku, pero.. ya han pasado 5 años y se que aun no lo derrotamos pero tenga en cuenta que Sango no lo va a esperar toda la vida!

Bueno si lo se pero…

Y si por lo menos va a esperar hasta derrotar a Naraku podría serle un poco mas fiel no cree!

Bueno tal vez usted tenga razón yo..

Por que a usted no le gustaría que Sango este con otros hombres mientras usted espera su decisión verdad?

Bueno Sango puede…

Entonces no la haga sufrir más!

Ehh si esta bien Kagome…

Shippou me acompañas a buscar a Sango?

Si Kagome… - decía mientras se alejaba junto con ella

Miroku… Miroku… Miroku cuando aprenderás? Con el corazón de una mujer no se juega… y menos si tiene amigas tan impulsivas como Kagome – decía Inuyasha mientras de daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Miroku

Lo se.. es que yo quiero mucho a Sango pero yo no estoy con ella por que tengo miedo a que ella me rechacé..

Te rechacé acaso estas loco? Sango te ama! Que no te das cuenta..

Estas seguro?

Claro se nota a leguas y también se nota que tu también estas muy enamorado de ella solo que tendrías que controlar esa mano…

Inuyasha… que hago ahora que tal si Sango ya no quiere nada mas conmigo

Bueno Miroku hasta que no se lo preguntes no puedes afirmar nada… - decía mientras se alejaba a sentarse en una de las ramas de un árbol

Si tienes razón.. " Miroku que bajo has caído mira que estar pidiéndole consejos a alguien que ni siquiera se puede decidir entre dos mujeres…"

Sango! Sango! Donde estas? – gritaban Kagome y Shippou

Kagome mira ahí esta Kirara – decía Shippou señalando a la gatita que descansaba al lado de un árbol, se acercaron a ella, pero Sango no estaba con ella

Kirara donde esta Sango- pregunto Kagome

Miau – Kirara movía la cabeza mostrando el lugar en donde se encontraba su dueña

Esta bien iré con ella Shippou te quedas con Kirara?

Esta bien – decía el zorrito mientras se acomodaba al lado de Kirara

"Ese monje mañoso.. siempre molestando a las demás chicas… por que no me puede ser fiel por que?" – pensaba Sango mientras lloraba amargamente

Sango estas bien – decía Kagome mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

Kagome… si estoy bien – decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro

Sango… alguien que esta bien no llora así nada más..

Kagome… tú crees que Miroku aun se acuerde de su propuesta…

Ehh… Sango… estas llorando por el verdad… - Sango asintió con la cabeza – si Sango.. si estoy segura que el aun se acuerda de eso..

Pero entonces por que siempre para coqueteándole a las mujeres nunca me trata como algo mas solo como su amiga

Sango.. amiga .. tu sabes como es el.. pero si de verdad quieres un consejo.. no pierdas las esperanzas .. sigue luchando por el y no te rindas tan fácilmente creeme que el te quiere y se que pronto el y tu sean muy felices..

Tú lo crees…

No Sango no lo creo … estoy segura de que así será

Gracias amiga

De nada pero ahora vamos con los demás tal vez están preocupados

Si vamos…

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, todos reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede preparando la cena… Kagome miraba la comida y sentía nauseas…

"Hay no se por que me estoy sintiendo mal.. cada vez que veo la comida me da un asco terrible.. me da ganas de vomitar pero q tendré" – pensaba mientras trataba de no mirar la cena

Kagome toma.. – decía Sango mientras le entregaba un plato de comida

"Wakala hay ya no puedo mas creo q voy a" – Kagome salio del lugar y fue corriendo donde unos arbustos

Kagome te encuentras bien? – decía Inuyasha que estaba detrás de ella

No lo se.. – decía Kagome un poco agitada

Kagome tu..

Si.. no me hagas recordar que ahorita me regresan las ganas…

Ahh bueno será mejor que te vea la anciana Kaede

Si esta bien ahora voy – decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba la anciana Kaede

La anciana Kaede a medida que revisaba a Kagome no paraba de sorprenderse Kagome veía el rostro de la anciana y se asustaba cada vez más

Kaede que es lo que tengo – decía ella muy preocupada

Bueno Kagome veras lo que pasa es que.. bueno.. es que.. Kagome antes de decirte algo te tengo que hacer una pregunta

Si dígame

Tu e Inuyasha bueno ustedes dos ya han estado juntos me refiero a juntos como pareja…

Juntos? Como pareja? Usted se refiere a eso? No! Claro que no como cree – decía muy sonrojada

Bueno entonces tú ya no eres virgen? Has estado con algún otro chico?

No para nada yo aun soy virgen….

Entonces no lo comprendo no entiendo…

Pero dígame q es lo que tengo…

Kagome lo q t voy a decir no va a ser muy fácil .. veras bueno tu.. tu.. estas embarazada..

Q! pero como si yo aun.. eso es imposible.. no lo comprendo…tiene q haber algún error

Kagome no se tal vez un medico de tu época pueda decirte algo mejor tal vez pueda equivocarme aunque lo dudo pero hay algo mas Kagome…

Algo más? Q pasa?

Bueno el supuesto bebe que tienes no es de un humano normal me refiero a que tu bebe se desarrolla mas rápido de lo normal por eso es que ya tienes estos síntomas a pesar de tener pocos días de procrearlo por eso fue que te pregunte por Inuyasha pero tu dices que no y no se que pensar

Anciana Kaede le puedo pedir un favor

Si dime

No le diga a nadie sobre esto si?

Como tú quieras Kagome…

Gracias ahora lo mejor será q me valla a mi época a descansar, esta noticia me a caído muy mal

Esta bien ve y descansa

Kagome salio de ahí iba corriendo en dirección al pozo no quería que nadie le preguntara q era lo q tenia cuando alguien la agarro del brazo

Kagome q t pasa? X q corres? – decía Inuyasha algo confundido

Inuyasha.. bueno es que no sabes tengo un terrible dolor de estomago así que lo mejor será que valla a mi época y descanse y regresare cuando me mejore si? Nos vemos – dijo mientras saltaba en el pozo no quería q Inuyasha la viera llorar

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el 4to capitulo espero les haya gustado bueno y ahora vamos con los agradecimientos….. 

**Lorena**: jejeje no soy mala pero si se va a acordar no te preocupes pero no se va a enojar eso creo…

**Gris-Kag**: gracias x tus ánimos! Y bueno si se va a acordar pero todavía falta un poco

**Miko-Izayoi:** sip no recuerda nada de nada perro como ven los sueños la están haciendo ver algunas cosas pero bueno ella no quiere entender

**Inuyasha**: jeje q bueno que te guste por cierto entre a tu web esta muy bueno me gusto mucho y bueno te prometo que los voy a hacer mas largo solo que tuve un pequeño problema que ya leerás mas abajo

**Linli-chan**: jeje sip trate de darle un toque gracioso aunq no soy muy buena para los chistes ya te agregue a mi MSN que es y bueno para Inuyasha va a ser muy difícil decírselo…

**Lucyyasha:** sip Kagome va a recordar pero de una forma bonita se podría decir y bueno Inuyasha no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo..

**Kagome-inulove:** lo siento me demore en actualizar una semana creo.. no se pero ya leerán por que gracias por leer mi fic

**Belen1**: sip Kagome es muy despistada jeje yo creo que si Inuyasha recibiría gustoso muchos osuwaris antes de que Kagome recuerde algo y si se va a saber la verdad

**Natsuki:** jeje ella se vistió solita sip tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos

**Abi:** q bueno q t haya gustado o

**shunline-heredera-tao:** q bueno que te guste el fic

* * *

Y bueno les quería pedir disculpas por que esta vez si me demore y la razón bueno un maldito virus sip el desgraciado hacia que mi comp. No funcione tan bien y entonces mama llamo al técnico y formateo la comp. ToT yo de monga grabe todas mis imágenes pero cuando el chico estaba formateando me acorde del fic que tenia avanzado y grabado en la memoria del comp. Y entonces ya no puede hacer nada y todo se borro y lo tenia avanzado hasta por el capitulo 5 y bueno después de ese día tuve que volver a pensar y volver a escribir y acordarme todo lo que había imaginado por eso me demore y ahora que termine este capitulo estoy avanzando con el siguiente así que tal vez demore un poco mas no se espero que no bueno cuídense mucho y no se olviden de sus reviews si? Bye! 


	5. La verdad

Bueno para las q querían q Inu se entero q Kagome esta embarazada ahí les va la historia espero q les guste este capitulo!

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces son de mi idola Rumiko a por cierto alguien sabe si falleció no falleció yo no lo se ojala no sea verdad!

* * *

Kagome… x q presiento q es algo mas q eso..iré a preguntarle a la anciana Kaede – y dicho esto fue con ella, mientras Kagome llegaba a su casa

* * *

Y ahora que voy a hacer, mi mama que me va a decir, ni siquiera ahora tengo su apoyo… estoy sola quisiera contárselo a alguien pero no puedo decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a Inuyasha, el me vería mal se enojarla mucho q voy a hacer ahora! – decía mientras corría a su habitación para echarse en su cama y pensar en por que le tuvo que pasar esto a ella

* * *

Anciana Kaede!

Inuyasha q pasa… - decía Kaede mientras salía de su cabaña

Anciana dígame que tiene Kagome ella se fue muy deprisa solo me dijo que le dolía el estomago y que se iría pero no se hay algo que me dice que es algo peor

Inuyasha… yo no te puedo decir mucho… solo te pido que por favor vallas y acompañes a Kagome ella ahora te necesita

Pero…

Inuyasha solo ve y habla con ella

Si esta bien…

* * *

Q voy a hacer? Como se lo digo a mama? Y lo peor de todo cuando me pregunten quien es el padre que les voy a responder? – muchas preguntas abarcaban su mente que haría? Necesitaba de alguien, tenia que contárselo a alguien si no moriría de angustia..

Kagome te encuentras bien? – decía una voz que provenía de su ventana

Inu.. Inuyasha q haces ac�? – decía mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa

Kagome… no me mientas mas tu tienes algo y no es exactamente un simple dolor de estomago por que no me lo quieres decir?

Inuyasha… yo quisiera… pero…

Kagome acaso no confías en mí?

Inuyasha yo… yo… - nuevamente brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos

Kagome me estas asustando que te sucede? – decía muy preocupado

Es que yo… - se lanzo a abrazar a Inuyasha

Kagome q pasa? – le decía mientras correspondía el abrazo

Prométeme… prométeme que si te lo digo las cosas entre nosotros no van a cambiar…

Pero… que tan malo puede ser?

Solo prométemelo…

Esta bien te lo prometo…

Inuyasha… yo… yo esto embarazada… - dijo mientras se separa para ver la cara de Inuyasha, para ver su reacción como lo tomaría?

La mente de Inuyasha se quedo en blanco… que le diría… obviamente las cosas entre los dos ya no eran iguales desde hace unos días… pero un hijo! Es decir el estaba seguro de que el pequeño era su hijo el había sido el primero… pero como lo tomaría Kagome ella ni enterada estaba de que ya no era virgen, aunque hayan prometido olvidar todo las cosas se habían complicado ya no seria tan fácil hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero.. y ahora que le diría… se lo diría todo de frente así nada mas, no, no podía, no tenia el valor suficiente, tenia que pensar bien las cosas antes de decírselas, pero por ahora solo le quedaba hacerse el que entre ellos dos nunca paso nada y consolar a Kagome

Inuyasha? – dijo Kagome, estaba preocupada Inuyasha se quedo estático después de lo que ella le dijo – "¿Acaso se habrá molestado?" Inu... yasha prometiste que las cosas entre nosotros no iban a cambiar…

Si lo prometí… y la voy a cumplir… solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa, pero dime… sabes quien es el padre? – dijo haciéndose el tonto

Nuevamente Kagome empezó a llorar – Ese es el problema, no se quien es el padre! Yo nunca eh estado con algún chico

"Kagome por mi culpa estas sufriendo tanto" Eso importa… - dijo Inuyasha con un tono firme

Ehhh.. pero como que no importa?

Si, no importa, tú tienes la capacidad suficiente para enfrentar esto.. además no vas a estar sola, yo te voy a apoyar…

Inuyasha… gracias… - decía mientras nuevamente se tiraba a los brazos de Inuyasha

"Y ahora como se lo digo…"

Kagome estaba ya un poco mas tranquila… por fin se lo había podido contar a Inuyasha y lo mejor de todo era que no la rechazo y mejor aun le dijo que el iba a poyarla, después de unos cuantos minutos de platica Kagome se dispuso a descansar e Inuyasha estuvo a su lado toda la noche, trataba de mantenerse despierto por si cualquier cosa le pasara a Kagome pero a las finales el sueño lo venció. Ya en la mañana Kagome fue la primera en despertar, vio a Inuyasha a su lado y pensó en lo afortunada que era al tener a una persona como el a su lado. Tratando de no hacer ruido salio de su habitación y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. Momentos después Inuyasha despertó y se desespero al no ver a Kagome a su lado, bajo las escaleras buscándola hasta que por fin se tranquilizo cuando la vio en la cocina…

Buenos días –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

Buenos días Kagome…

Inuyasha? Que tienes parece que hubieras visto al demonio en persona, estas como asustado? Y estas temblando… - decía mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor

Ehh no no me pasa nada solo que tuve una pesadilla – dijo para que no se diera cuenta de lo preocupado que habia estado

Ohh no sabía que le tenías miedo a una pesadilla – decía en un tono un poco burlón

Grrrr es que esta pesadilla estuvo muy fuerte – dijo tratando de defenderse

Aja si bueno, acá esta tu desayuno

Si, gracias… - decía mientras tomaba asiento.

Inuyasha..

Dime

Me acompañas hoy al centro comercial

Centro comercial? Y que es eso?

Bueno… es un lugar donde hay muchas tiendas

Y puedes comprar ramen?

Si.. bueno ahí también venden ramen ��

Entonces si te acompaño… pero antes iré a avisarle a los demás que no regresaras durante un tiempo y que yo estaré contigo por que necesitas de alguien quien te cuide

Pero... que pasara con la búsqueda de los fragmentos?

Eso no importa por ahora, ahora lo importante es tu salud

Pero…

Nada de peros – dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta – en unos momentos regreso..

Si… como tu digas – dijo una confundida Kagome – "Pero q raro esta… me esta protegiendo demasiado.. aunque… ese me agrada" – pensaba mientras ponía las tazas en el lava platos

* * *

"Como se lo diré… q voy a hacer… " Y q pasara con… - decía Inuyasha cuando fue interrumpido por una voz

Disculpe joven, usted conoce la aldea de la anciana Kaede? – dijo un joven que aparentaba una edad de 27 años

Eh si justo me dirijo para all�, queda muy cerca, sígame – dijo Inuyasha en un tono frió

Si – dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Isei, mucho gusto

Si… si ahora apresurémonos que tengo mucha prisa

Si esta bien – dijo el joven mientras seguía a Inuyasha

Ya en la aldea Inuyasha trataba de buscar a alguno de sus amigos, no veía a nadie por ningún lado, hasta que por fin logro divisar a Sango.

Sango… Sango! – gritaba Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Sango

Inuyasha.. q paso? Ayer te desapareciste al igual que Kagome – dijo Sango

Señor.. señor! – gritaba Isei mientras trataba de alcanzar a Inuyasha – por fin… lo alcance… - decía mientras trataba de recobrar el aire perdido, levanto la mirada y vio a Sango y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Quien es el Inuyasha? – pregunta Sango

El es Isei viene a buscar a la anciana Kaede – dijo Inuyasha

Mucho gusto señorita… señorita… - dijo Isei al no saber el nombre de Sango

Mi nombre es Sango mucho gusto – dijo Sango con una sonrisa – pero siento decirle q la anciana Kaede no se encuentra en estos momentos, partió muy temprano a una aldea cercana y creo que se quedara unos 2 días por allá

Ya veo, bueno no tendré mas remedio que quedarme a esperarla – dijo Isei mostrando cara de preocupación, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz ya q tendría mas tiempo para ver a Sango – no conocen un lugar en donde pueda quedarme?

Ehh si creo que hay una cabaña que por ahora esta desabitada, creo que no va haber ningún problema en que la ocupes – dijo Sango cortésmente

Si, gracias

Bueno, bueno Sango y los demás? – pregunto Inuyasha

Shippou y Kirara se fueron con la anciana Kaede

Y Miroku- dijo Inuyasha, pero hubiera preferido no preguntar ya que Sango cambio de expresión a una muy enojada

Ese monje grrr pues como de costumbre se fue a buscar jovencitas por ahí – dijo Sango con una cara llena de furia tanta que hasta el joven Isei le temió un poco

Ehh si Sango bueno yo solo venia para decirte que Kagome y yo no regresaremos por un tiempo

No regresaran pero que tiene Kagome? – pregunta Sango ahora con cara de preocupada

"No creo que Kagome quiera que se enteren aun, mejor no le digo nada por ahora" bueno veras Kagome dice que tiene muchas cosas que hacer en su época y bueno yo quiero que se apresure así que la voy a esperar hasta que regrese – dijo Inuyasha rogando que Sango le haya creído

Ahh bueno esta bien entonces nos vemos – dijo Sango

Si, adiós – dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección del pozo

Joven Isei – dijo Sango

Eh si – dijo Isei poniéndose rojo nuevamente

Sígame le mostrare la cabaña

Si, esta bien

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Miroku caminando por el bosque

"Como se lo digo, me aceptara" – pensaba Miroku mientras recogía algunas flores – no importa… pase lo que pase.. se lo diré hoy… hoy Sango sabrá lo que siento por ella

* * *

Kagome ya regrese! – grito Inuyasha mientras entraba a la cocina

Inuyasha… primero almorcemos y luego nos vamos si? – pregunto Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Como quieras… - dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en la silla

Inuyasha y Kagome almorzaron, Kagome lavo los platos y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa…

Inuyasha ya estoy lista… - dijo Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras

Entonces ya vamonos – decía Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta

Espera!

Y ahora que pasa…

Bueno es que veras, yo te quería pedir que si por favor te puedes poner esto.. – dijo Kagome mientras le mostraba a Inuyasha un Jean, polo y zapatillas

Y para q!

Bueno es que veras cada vez que voy a centro comercial me encuentro con amigas y pues no quiero que me estén preguntando por que vistes asi

Acaso te avergüenza lo que me pongo? – dijo Inuyasha con cara de decepción después de todo siempre salía así y Kagome nunca le habia dicho nada por que justo ahora

No, no me avergüenza solo que… "No le puedo decir que mis amigas aun piensan q el es mi novio" bueno no te voy a obligar – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa – entonces vamonos

Esta bien me lo voy a poner – dijo Inuyasha resignado – pero con una condición

Cual? – pregunto Kagome

Que durante una semana no me vas a decir esa palabra

Esa palabra? ahhh te refiere a Osu..

S, si, si no la digas – dijo Inuyasha tapándole la boca para que no cometa un error

Esta bien acepto, pero tu prométeme que te portaras bien si?

Como tú digas… - dijo esto y tomo las ropas de Kagome se metió al baño y después de unos minutos salio ya cambiado

Ya estoy listo – dijo Inuyasha saliendo del baño

"Wuau así se ve mas lindo" si este.. – Kagome no sabia q decirle se habia sonrojado al igual que Inuyasha en realidad se veía muy pero muy bien – Espera aun te falta esto – dijo tomando una gorra y poniéndose de puntas para lograr alcanzar la cabeza de Inuyasha y ponérsela – ahora si ya podemos irnos

Salieron de la casa y fueron caminando al centro comercial que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, cuando llegaron lo primero q hicieron a petición de Inuyasha fue ir a comprar Ramen, ahí Inuyasha se hubiera ganado unos cuantos Osuwaris ya que se quería llevar todas las latas de Ramen, Kagome tuvo q explicarle a Inuyasha que no podían llevárselo todo así que Inuyasha resignado solo se llevo 3 latitas, luego pasaron por la tienda de ropas y sin querer llegaron a la seccion de cosas para bebes

Mira Inuyasha mi hijita se veria muy linda con esto – dijo Kasgome enseñandole un vestido color rosa

Ehh y como sabes tu que sera niña y no niño – dijo Inuyasha

Pues solo lo presiento y ya

Pues yo creo que sera varon y muy fuerte! – dijo Inuyasha imaginandose a su bebe

Ja y como sabes tu que sera varon y ademas como sabes que sera fuerte

Pues… yo solo lo se y ya? – dijo Inuyasha un poco nervioso

Si bueno sabes se me acaba de antojar un helado vamos a comprar uno si? – dijo Kagome jalandolo hacia la tienda de helados

Compraron los helados uno de chocolate para Kagome y unos con sabor a vainilla para Inuyasha…

Sabes Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome mientras lamia su helado

Dime – dijo Inuyasha mientras se terminaba el helado de dos mordiscos

Hatas ahora… no logro recordar que paso ese dia que yo estuve pasadita de licor

Inuyasha asi se atora y tratando de mantener la calma dijo – Humm bueno no es necesario que recuerdes… ademas no paso nada importante

Si, tal vez por eso no puedo recordar – dijo Kagome – mira q linda pareja va alla – dijo Kagome mientras veia a una pareja de jóvenes que caminaba agarrando de las manos a un niño, Kagome no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y asu pequeño asi pero por mas q intentaba no lograba imaginar el rostro de su padre, por un momento quiso poner la cara de Inuyasha pero luego penso q eso seria imposible, por su lado Inuyasha se imgino lo mismo pero el si sabia quien era la madre y se imaginaba a un pequeño niño, Inuyasha involuntariamente mostro un sonrisa y Kagome al verlo se sorprendio pero no le dijo nada solo lo observo. Luego de que Kagome terminara su helado regresaron a la casa y prepararon la cena…

* * *

Miroku se dirigia hacia la aldea nuevamente estaba ansioso de llegar por fin le diria a Sango lo mucho que la amaba, no podia esperar mas, queria verla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sango acompañada por un joven, al parecer Sango estaba muy a gusto al lado del joven, Miroku comenzo a sentir como la sangre le comenzo a hervir, no sabia que hacer si ir a darle una buena paliza a aquel joven tanto le sonreia a Sango o si ir a darle un buen beso a Sango para demostrale a ese joven que Sango era de el y de nadie mas… penso y luego de meditarlo un poco se dio cuanta de que la primera opcion no debia hacerla que Sango le reprocharia su accion y seria peor y la segunda opcion tampoco seria buena ya que Sango con su boomerang le diria todo… lo mejor seria ir como si no le importara presentarse y luego decirle a Sango q necesitaba hablar con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hacia ellos..

Buenas tardes – dijo Miroku en tono serio

Buenas tarde excelencia - dijo Sango sin tomar mucho interes – veo q ya regreso acaso ya consiguió lo que estaba buscando?

A q te refieres Sango – pregunto Miroku con el mismo tono serio

Bueno si mas no recuerdo usted fue a buscar a una bella jovencita que quiera darle a usted un hijo – dijo Sango, mientras Isei los miraba sin entender nada

"Demonios debi poner una excusa mejor q esa" ehh bueno en realidad no encontre a nadie… q cumplkiera los requisitos

Oh ya veo, bueno como vera ahora estoy ocupada conversando con el joven Isei - dijo Sango jalando a Isei para q Miroku lo veo

Si ya veo, mucho gusto – dijo Miroku con el tono serio nuevamente

El gusto es mio – respondio Isei mirandolo con un poco de celos ya que se podia dar cuenta que la relacion entre Sango y Miroku no era del todo amistad

Bueno excelencia el joven Isei quiere conocer un poco mas la aldea y yo se la voy a mostar asi que nosotros no retiramos hasta luego – dijo Sango

Hasta pronto – dijo Isei

Hasta pronto – dijo Miroku – "Vaya soy un idiota" no voy a permitir q t alejes de mi lado Sango… no sin antes haberte dicho lo que siento por ti….

Anochecio pronto y Sango estaba en la cabaña junto con Isei, después del rato en que se encontraron con Miroku Sango solo se dedico a Hablar de lo mujeriego e Isei q no era un tonto se pudo dar cuenta de que lo q Sango sentia por Miroku no era exactamente rechazo

Señorita Sango – dijo Isei tratando de callar a Sango q seguia hablando de Miroku

Si dime

Cuando llegue aca, y la vi a usted, desde el primer momento quede impactado, y por mi cabeza paso la idea de quedarme a vivir aca y tal vez con el tiempo usted y yo podamos no se formar una familia

Joven Isei… yo

Pero.. han transcurrido las horas y me e dado cuenta de algo, lo que yo pensé creo que no va a ser posible ya q… puedo darme cuenta que alguien mas ocupa su corazon y si mas no me equivoco es aquel monje del q usted tanto reniega

Yo… pero.. ahh – suspiro de resiognacion – tan obvio es?

Pues creo q si y sabe q? creo que el no le es tan indiferente

Usted cree? – dijo Sango un poco avergonzada

Pues si, pero si me equivoco entonces diria q ese monje es un completo tonto al no fijarse en alguien como usted

Ojala y sea verdad – dijo Sango – bueno yo me retiro para q usted pueda descandar, hasta mañana joven Isei

Hasta mañana Sango…

Destras de unos arboles se escondia Miroku q vigilaba la cabaña.. estaba esperando que Sango saliera y enfrentarla de una vez por todas, cuando la vio salir se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo, Sango volteo a ver quien era

Sango tenemos que hablar… - dijo Miroku

Hablar? Pero de que excelencia no puede ser mañna? Yo ya me retiraba a dormir – dijo Sango tratando de liberar su brazo de las manos de Miroku

Tomando con mas fuerza su brazo – no, tenemos q hablar ahora, es muy importante – dijo Miroku mientras la jalaba a un lugar apartado de las cabañas, Sango resignada lo siguió y cuando estuvieron en un lugar apartado…

* * *

Ya esta! Q tal me quedo? Bueno ahora vayamos con los reviews!

**Kitsune-saki:** jejejejej todas tus preguntas van a ser respondidas conforme avanze el fic pero por lo pornto la pregunta de Sango ya esta casi resuelta sigue leyendo por fis bye

**Violet-potter**: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! Espero q t guste y pues ya viste la reaccion de Inuyasha

**Kagome-inulove**: sip mejor me olvido de q se me borro por q si no se me vienen unas ganas enormes de pegarle a alguien! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y pues para que Inu le digas a Kagome creo que faltan unos dos capitulos

**Sakari-chan**: gracias x tus aplausos y yo tambien estoy viendo la manera de que Inu le diga a Kagome lo que paso sin q ella lo mate a osuwaris

**Fabiola Inuyasha**: no llores! Ojala q no tengan q formatear tu pc es horrible q borren todos tus archivos q con tanto amor guardastes buaa! Por eso hay q cuidar mucho a la pc y bueno ahí esta el capitulo 5 espero que te haya gustado

**Gris-kag**: hola! Mas largos? Bueno intente hacerlo mas largo pero no se si asi esta bien tu dime si mas largo todavía si? Bye

**Sango900:** gracias por todos tus alagos, pero… no es necesario q t arrodilles en verdad iba a hacer un lemon con Sango y Miroku pero tenia otra idea hacerca de cómo hacerlo pero gracias a tu opinión he cambiado de idea y e decidido hacerlo como tu me sugeristes en el proximo capitulo ya lo veras

**Anfitrite**: sip es muy penoso lo q le sucedió a mi pc… pero de todos modos sigo con el fic! Si ps Inu es un desconsiderado ya pero q mas da total asi seva dando cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos! Ademas no creo q a Kagome le moleste mucho o si? A ti t molestaria?

**Kagome:** q bueno q t guste mi fic, jejeje bueno como veras mi cerebro fue iluminado y pude publicar el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste, yo tambien espero q el virua no regrese nunca mas!

**Lorena**: Bueno aquí esta el 5to capitulo y creo q en unos capitulos mas ya acaba no quiero q sea mas larga ademas mi cerebrito no da para tanto

**Rox-san**: yo tambien tengo mala memoria… espero q te guste este capitulo

**Natsumi-san**: gracias por decir q mi historia es buena… tu crees q tengo creatividad? Pues muchas gracias por el alago jejej pero no me envidies por q asi como mi creatividad viene tambien se va asi q creo q es temporal UU

**Belen1**: ya actualize! Di pero esa idea de los sueños la saque de las novelas siempre pasa… y pues si se va a dar cuenta de q Inu es el padre.. espero q me sigas leyendo!

**HisunaKinomotohigurashi**: a mi tambien me choca q dejen de escribir los fics y los dejen inconclusos pero ya actualize para q no piensen eso de mi espero q t guste este capitulo cuidate mucho bye

**Fabi:** q bueno q t haya gustado espero q sigas leyendo el fic cuidate mucho bye!

* * *

Bueno esos eran todos estoy muy feliz ya q siguen leyendo el fic y no se olviden de dejar reviews espero q no me peguen por haberlo dejado ahí pero el proximo capitulo sera mejor! A por cierto quieren q los haga mas largos o de ese tamaño esta bien bueno ustedes deciden cuidense mucho todos y todas aunque creo q mas me leen mujeres jejeje bueno ahhh cierto q tengan un feliz dis de san valentin ya sea con sus novios o sus amigas! Cuidense mucho! Y no olviden dejar reviews! 


	6. Mis sentimientos

Hola! Ya regrese para actualizar espero que les guste este capitulo…, ahh por cierto si encuentras faltas ortograficas disculpen es que por actualizar rapido no le pase la revision ortografica, ademas me dio flojera…xD

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko!

Advertencia: en este capitulo hay lemon, aunque aun no me gusta como hago mis lemons me falta mas inspiración O o

* * *

Cuando llegaron a un lugar apartado Miroku le solto el brazo a Sango dio unas cuantas vueltas en forma de circula, parecia un leon enjaulado, estaba ordenando sus ideas, las palabras exactas, todo lo que iba a decir, mientras Sango lo observava, estaba muy extraño, no entendia nada, pasaron unos cuantos minutos… 

Bueno, al parecer lo que me iba a decir no era nada importante, asi que ya me voy – dijo Sango dandose la vuelta para tomar el camino a la aldea

No espera! – Miroku la tomo nuevamente por el brazo

Bueno, entonces digame de una vez por todas eso tan importante, por que estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir – dijo Sango con una vos fria, aun seguia enojada con el

Bueno, yo te queria decir que bueno… como te digo… - Miroku no ordenaba bien sus ideas, estaba enredando a Sango

Sabe q.. usted deberia ser como el joven Isei, el dice las cosas de frente no da tanto rodeo – dijo Sango con intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal, pero en vez de hacerlo sentir mal, lo hizo enojar…

Ahh bien entonces le pido clases de cómo hablar bien a ese sujeto te parece! – dijo Miroku alzando la voz

Tal vez! No se ni por que discuto sobre esto con usted, hoy a sido un dia muy largo y ya me quiero ir – dijo Sango aun mas enojada

Claro q dia tan pesado! Todo el dia te la pasaste con ese sujeto! – dijo Miroku

Ese sujeto tiene nombre!

Pues para mi solo es un sujeto que se quiere aprovechar de ti!

Pues piense lo que quiera! Total yo ya se cuales eran sus intenciones conmigo!

A q t refieres? – dijo Miroku bajando el tono de su voz - no me digas q se atrevió a tocarte!

Pues no! Q cree q todos son como usted, sabe q me siento una tonta al no querer a una persona como el, el es tan comprensivo y puede entenderme!

Si, si el es el señor maravilla no! – grito Miroku aun mas enfadado

Pues si! Para mi si! No como otros! – dijo Sango tratando de contenerse la lagrimas, aunque parecia raro le dolía estar peleando con Miroku, además la pelea era tan tonta, lo único q queria era irse de allí no dejaría q Miroku la viera llorar por el

Entonces mejor casate con el! Y asi vives el resto de tu vida al lado de un tipo q ni siquiera puedes querer!

Y usted como sabes q no lo voy a poder querer! Hay dios esta pelea es tan tonta! Ya ni se para que la continuo, cualquiera q nos vea puede pensar q usted esta celoso! Pero como lo conosco yo estoy muy segura de que no es asi! Usted solo lo hace por que cree que yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz! Pero sabe que… ya me arte y de ahora en adelante voy a hacer todo lo posible para ser feliz ya no quiero sufrir ya no mas ya me canse… - dijo Sango calmándose un poco, pero se sintió mal ya que vio como Miroku agacho su cabeza ante sus palabra, tal se habría excedido un poco

Tienes razón… estoy celoso… soy un estupido… - dijo Miroku con una voz suave, pero Sango logro escucharlo…

Que.. que… dijo – pregunto Sango nerviosa

Lo q oistes estoy celoso… ja que cómico yo Miroku celoso de un sujeto que no me llega ni a los talones… - dijo Miroku con un tono triste

Pero… yo no entiendo… sabe que mejor hablemos de esto mañana cuando estemos mas calmados si? Podríamos decirnos algo que nos ofenda y no quisiera que eso suceda – dijo Sango tratándole de ponerle fin a la discusión, queria marcharse de ahí, solo queria estar lejos de Miroku, tenia miedo, celoso el? Pero de Isei? Pero por que? Si el y ella no son nada es absurdo que el le tenga celos… ya iba a dar un paso mas cuando Miroku la volvió a tomar, pero esta vez acorralándola contra un árbol.

Sango… esta discusión aun no termina… - dijo Miroku viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Exce..len..cia… yo… - no podia articular palabra alguna, su mente estaba en blanco solo podia pensar en los ojos de Miroku, esa mirada tan profunda que le lanzaba, estaba en un dilema queria quedarse asi por toda la vida viendole a los ojos, pero a la vez queria irse de ahí estaba muy nerviosa y ahora que se supone que pasaria?

Sango… ahora yo quiero aclararte algunas cosas – dijo Miroku aun sin dejarla libre – lo que dije hace un rato era cierto, estoy celoso, y sabes por que? – Sango movio su cabeza en negatiba – esoty celoso por que siento que me estan arrebatando lo mas valioso que tengo… me estan arrebatando a lo que mas amo en este mundo, estan arrebatandome a algo que no supe valorar en su momento y por lo tanto me siento estupido al no haberme dado cuenta, Sango… te estan arrebatando de mi vida…

Yo… excelencia… pero… es … que… - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que vio como de los ojos de Miroku comenzaron a salir gotas de agua – excelencia… no… no llore por que…me hace sentir muy mal… - dijo Sango mientras las lagrimas que habia tratado de no soltar comenzaron a salir

Sango… perdoname… por todas la veces que te hice creer que esa promesa habia sido olvidada… -

Pro… prome…sa – Sango sabia a q promesa se referia pero estaba tan nerviosa que ya ni sabia que decir..

Si… esa promesa… aun quiero cumplirla, quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que sea mi mujer, solo mia… - dijo Miroku mientras veia sus ojos nuevamente

Excelencia… - Sango estab impresionada entonces el aun recordaba la promesa no la habia olvidado…y entonces esa era una declaracion… Sango solo atino a deslizar su mano por el rostro de Miroku lo miro con ternura… no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle lo que ella sentia… solo queria mirar esos ojos preciosos, Miroku al sentir la mano tan suave de Sango en su rostro, sintio un escalofrio… solo le dieron ganas de darle un tremendo beso a Sango pero… y si ella no sentia lo mismo por el, ya no importaba habia dicho tantas cosas que no iba a perder la oportunidad de intentarlo, asi que lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Sango, la distancia se estaba acortando, Sango se dio cuenta de eso, no lo iba a detener ella tambien queria que eso pasara, asi que instintivamente cerro los ojos y solo espero, podia sentir la respiración de Miroku cada vez mas cerca, sintio los labios de el rozar con los de ella, y nuevamente casi institivamente deslizo su mano por la nuca de Miroku y lo atrajo mas hacia ella para darse el beso de uan vez por todas, Miroku sintio ese movimiento, ahora estaba seguro de que ella tambien queria, asi que ya no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y la beso, primero muy despacio para que sus labios tuvieran un mismo ritmo, Sango con su otra mano abrazo la espalda de Miroku y se pego mas al arbol que estaba detrás de ella, el beso se fue intensificando mas… al mismo tiempo que se besaban se podia ver la expresión de sonrisa en sus rostro ( no me pregunten como hacen eso lo vi en una novela ), lentamente Miroku deslizo su mano por la cintura de Sango y la pego contra el arbol , Miroku no sabia si seguir o no q tal si Sango le tiraba una buena cachetada por sobrepasarse, pero el riesgo valia la pena asi q fue deslizando su mano hasta la pierna de Sango, ella comenzo a sentir que una corriente electrica invadia todo su ser, de su boca salio un suave gemido el cual hizo q Sango se sonrojara, Miroku por su parte intentaba quitarle la parte superior del traje del Sango, lo dejo caer al suelo y beso el cuello de Sango, mordia muy despacio la piel de su cuello, mientras que con sus manos tocaba los pecho de Sango que estaban cubierto por una tela que los envolvia, Sango deslizo su mano por el pecho de Miroku intentando quitarle parte de su vestimenta superior, Miroku regreso a la boca de Sango, ella tomo su cabeza y la apreto con la de ella haciendo q el beso se intensificara aun mas, Mioku tomo la venda y comenzo a darle vueltas para poder quitarsela a Sango, cuando la venda callo Miroku bajo hacio los pecho de Sango y los beso, les dio pequeños mordiscos, Sango acariciaba el cabello de Miroku, el la tomo por la cintura y la echo muy despacio sobre el pasto, la mio a los ojos, Sango le sonrio

Sango… te amo…

Yo tambien te amo.. Miroku…

Miroku le sonrio era la primera vez que Sango lo llamaba por su nombre, volvio a besarla y terminaron de quitarse la poca ropa que faltaba, miroku seguia besando los pechos de Sango, ella gemia por todo el placer que el lograba darle, Miroku la volvio a mirar a los ojos, Sango sabia que ya era tiempo, solo sonrio y Miroku muy lentamente comenzo a penetrarla, despacio para no hacerle daño, al principio a Sango le cuso un leve dolor, pero ella sabia que pronto pasaria, solo se aferro a la espalda de el, Miroku comenzo a moverse lentamente, mientras besaba los labios de Sango, los movimientos de iban haciendo cada vez mas rapidos, Sango gemia al igual que Miroku, ella levanto sus piernas y con ellas se aferro mas a la abdomen de Miroku, el tomaba la cintura de Sango mientras volvia a los pechos de ella, después de un rato los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Miroku aun dentro de ella mirandola a los ojos…

Nunca olvides que te amo.. – dijo tratando de que su respiración regrese a la normal, Sango lo mirro y le ofrecio una sonrisa

Tu tampoco olvides que te amo – le repetio Sango, Miroku se cho a un lado de ella, Sango se echo en el pecho de el y se quedaron preofundamente dormidos

* * *

Que rapido se paso el dia…. – dijo Kagome mientras se fijaba en el rejoj – me pregunto que estaran haciendo nuestros amigos… - miro a Inuyasha – no te dijieron nada cuando fuiste a avisarles que no iriamos por un tiempo 

Pues nada interesante, solo que Shippou, Kirara y la anciana Kaede no estaban y no regresarian dentro de dos dias – dijo Inuyasha

Entonces… Sango y Miroku se quedaron solitos? – pregunto Kagome emocionada

Pues si.. que tiene de interesante eso?

Hay! Inuyasha tu nunca entiendes nada

Entendre que, espera ahora que me acuerdo bien cuando estaba en la aldea me habia acompañado un joven que parecia muy interesado en Sango…

De veras… hay como no estoy ahí para ver la reaccion del monje Miroku!

Hay yo ni se para que te emocionas tanto… ademas que tiene que ver Miroku? Te digo que el chico estaba interesado en Sango no en Miroku!

Inuyasha… tu nunca entiendes nada de nada verdad?

Pero entendre que? Bueno sabes que ya estoy cansado asi que me ire a dormir…

Si yo tambien… - dijo Kagome siguiendo a Inuyasha para mostrarle la habitación de Souta

Bueno entonces ya me voy a dormir adios Inuyasha – dijo mientras salia de la habitación de Souta y se dirigia a la suya

Si adios.. "felizmente que habia otra habitació" – penso mientras cerraba la puesta –"cuando le dire la verdad…. Se la tengo que decir lo mas pronto posible, si no corro el riesgo de que ella se entere por si sola y mate con un millon de esa palabra" – bostezo – pero ahora descansare, tengo que tomar valor para decirselo, mañana sera el dia… - dijo mientras de acomodaba en la cama y se quedaba profundamente dormido

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz dieron en el rostro de Sango haciendo que ella se despertara, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no fue un simple sueño, era verdad, un leve sonrojo se mostro en sus mejilla al darse cuenta que ella no estaba vestida, solo traia su ropa puesta encima como una especia de sabana para cubrirse del frio y su sonroja acrecento al darse cuenta que Miroku tampoco estaba vestido y estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, no sabia si levantarse o no… no queria despertar a Miroku, tenia que vestirse primero, asi que cuidadosamente tomo su ropa y se fue caminando despacio detrás de un arbol, se cambio se fue donde Miroku nuevamente, y se sento a su lado… 

"Bueno después de todo la discusión no fue tan mala, pero ahora como lo llamo excelencia o Miroku, ayer le dije Miroku.. y a el le gusto supongo que lo llamare asi de ahora en adelante" – dpensaba mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios… de pronto sintio como Miroku se comenzaba a mover, el rosado de sus mejilla volvio a aparecer, Miroku aun con los ojos cerrados, trataba de agarrar a Sango con sus manos por que pensaba que ella aun estaba echada a su lado, pero al no sentir nada, se levanto y seguia con los ojos cerrados

Sango… donde estas- pregunto con una voz de pereza, abrio lentamente los ojos y vio a Sango sentada a su lado – ahí estas, por que te levantastes tan temprano? – dijo mientras daba un bostez y se levantaba dejando caer la ropa que llevaba encima quedando el asi sin nada de ropa que lo cubriera.

Bueno.. es que.. ya no tenia sueño – Sango levanto la cabeza y al darse cuenta como estaba Miroku se puso mas roja que un tomate – ehh.. Mi.. ro.. ku tu… ropa – dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano

Que pasa… - miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada puesto, y dandose cuenta de por que Sango se tapaba los ojos comenzo a reir y tomo sus ropas dirigiendose a un arbol para cambiarse..

Sango escucho su risa y se saco la mano de la cara – que es tan gracioso?

Pues jajaja no tiene importancia Sanguito jajajaja – decia mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

Sango intrigada se levanto – pues a mi me parece que esa risa no es de nada…

Miroku salia ya vestido – Sango no te enojes… solo que me da mucha risa el que te tapes los ojos al verme asi cuando anopche ya me habias visto

Los colores en Sango cambiaron nuevamente y se volteo para que Miroku no la viera – bueno es… vera… lo de.. anoche… y ahora… pues… son distintos.. por eso..

Miroku se acerco a ella y la abrazo – pues para mi es igual… sabes que hoy no te eh escuchado decir mi nombre

Si.. bueno.. es que..- decia Sango un poco nerviosa

Dimelo si? – dijo mientras la volteaba para verla a los ojos

"Hay no.. otra vez esa mirada.. tan linda.." – penso Sango – Miroku

Oir mi nombre de tus labios se siente tan bien – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso, Sango le sonrio y tambien le dio un beso…

Que tal si vamos a la aldea a desayunar? – dijo Sango

No… yo quiero quedarme aca por siempre contigo – dijo Miroku

Acaso no tiene hambre

No... mucha

Tenemos Que ir a la aldea… - dijo Sango mientras lo jalaba del brazo

Bueno esta bien.. solo ire para presumir a todos que tengo por novia a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo – dijo Miroku mientras con un brazo abrazaba a Sango y cvomenzaban a caminar en direccion a la aldea- y que ademas de ser mi novia.. muy pronto sera mi esposa

Sango recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku – "Miroku y Sango… que bien suena eso" – penso Sango…

Llegaron a la aldea, se habian separado un poco ya que no habian pasado la noche ahí asi que no querian que los aldeanos esten hablando de llos, entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y Sango comenzo a preparar el desayuno..

Por cierto Sango, hace un dia que no veo a Inuyasha ni a la señorita Kagome sabes donde se han metido?

Bueno, Inuyasha vino ayer y me dijo que se quedaria en epoca de Kagome por un tiempo aunque no me dijo por que… - dijo Sango mientras se sentaba al lado de Miroku

Parece que Inuyasha por fin decidio decirle a la señorita Kagome sus sentimientos – dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a Sango

Tu lo crees? – dijo Sango mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho

Es mas que seguro

Solo espero que esta vez, no haga sufrir a mi amiga

Si, aunque me pregunto que hara cuando Kikio aparesca

No lo se, solo espero que cuando ese dia llegue, Inuyasha este completamente seguro de lo que hace

Espero que regresen pronto, ademas ya quiero contarles que tu yo estamos juntos

Sango sonrio – si yo tambien…

* * *

Mientras en la epoca actual Inuyasha despertaba 

Que bien se duerme en estas camas… - bostezo – sera mejor que ya me levante ademas… ya es hora… - dijo mientras se levantaba y bajaba las escaleras, en la cocina se encontro con Kagome – Kagome que haces despierta tan temprano?

Temprano? Has visto el reloj? – dijo Kagome

Que es reloj? – dijo Inuyasha mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Bueno, eso no importa ahora pero en verdad Inuyasha no es temprano son las 12 del dia - dijo Kagome mientras tomaba asiento

Enserio, es que esas camas de tu epoca son tan blandas que da ganas de dormir por horas

Si lo se – dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha como queriendole preguntar algo

Que tanto me miras – replico Inuyasha

Bueno, es que veras como me levante temprano y pase por el cuarto donde estabas para ver si ya habias despertaba, te escuhe sin querer que hablabas dormido y pues.. dijistes cosas raras.. – dijo Kagome

Ra.. ras? – dijo Inuyasha poniendose nervioso tal vez sin querer en su sueño habia dicho que el era el padre del pequeño

Si bueno no entendi mucho, solo escuche que dijistes que "Mi hijo" y algo asi como "Mañana sera el dia" recuerdas algo?

Inuyasha poniendose rojo, no recordaba el sueño – ehh bueno en realidad no recuerdo nada, estas segura? Pero ya ves que cuando uno habla dormido dice muchas tonterias – dijo Inuyasha tratando de cambiar de tema

Ahh si eso debio ser

Y ahora que haremos – dijo Inuyasha

Que haremos? A q te refieres?

Pues ayer fuimos al centro comercial, hoy a donde iremos

Pues no tenia pensado nada pero… podemos ir al cine.. te gustaria?

Pues si me dices primero que es eso

Pues es un lugar en donde pasan una pelicula en una pantalla enorme, pero Inuyasha si vamos ahí me tienes que prometer que no haras ningun escandalo si no soy capaz de romper mi promesa – dijo Kagome

Bueno esta bien, pero no puedes romper tu promesa

Si esta bien, ahh y una cosa mas en el cine no se puede hablar en voz alta tienes que respetar a las de mas personas

Si si ya lo se "Perfecto si se lo digo ahí no podra gritar ni pegarme ni hacerme nada por que tine que respetar a las demas personas" – pensaba Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa triunfal aparecia en su rostro

Bueno pero te tendras que poner la ropa que te di ayer nuevamente

Hay como molestas!

Inuyasha…

Ya se, ya se lo hare – dijo Inuyasha temiendo que Kagome rompa su promesa, horas mastarde Inuyasha y Kagome salian rumbo al cine, Kagome no sabia que película iban a ver se fijo en la cartelera de cine, y estaban las siguientes películas…

Si tuviera 30

Camino hacia el terror

Amor a segunda vista

Heroe

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Inuyasha… que te parece si vemos "Si tuviera 30" me han dicho que es muy buena – decia mientras hacia la cola para comprar las entradas

Como quieras – dijo Inuyasha

Kagome compro los boletos, se dirigieron a la sala que correspondia, la película comenzo, en realidad Inuyasha no prestaba mucha atención solo estaba tomando valor para decirle todo a Kagome, pero a diferencia de el Kagome se habia enganchado mucho con la película…

Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha con miedo

Si dime – dijo susurrando

Ehh pues yo… te tenia que decir… pues que… "Hay ya diselo de una buena vez" eh pues – Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso

Y dime de una vez Inuyasha

Ehh pues yo te queria decir que bueno pues que tu sabes… "No puedo" que … tengo ganas de ir al baño "No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa"

Kagome lo miro con cara de "Por que justo ahora" – Inuyasha, pareces un chiquito, no te puedo acompañar al baño de hombres, mira alli esta la puerta, sales y buscas el baño si? Luego regresas, yo voy a estar aca no me voy a mover – dijo Kagome mientras volvia a mirar la película

Es..esta bien Kagome – Inuyasha salio de la sala, no fue al baño por que al final todo habia sido metira, solo tomo un poco de aire, ahora si se lo iba a decir, entro nuevamente a la sala, tomo asiento…

Kagome ahora si te tengo que decir algo… - dijo Inuyasha tomando posision firme

Ahora no, después me lo dices

Pero es que es importante – insistio Inuyasha

Ya te dije que ahora no, esta interesante si me lo dices ahora no voy a tomar atención

Pero.. esta bien después te lo digo – dijo Inuyasha resignado, pasaron unos cuantos minutos – "Inuyasha ya dicelo de una vez… tienes que decirselo ahora" – Inuyasha volvio a mjirar a Kagome – Kagome lo que te tengo que decir es que… - en eso las luces se volvieron a encender y el ruido de las butacas se comenzo a escuchar – pero.. q paso ¿No me dijistes que no se podia hacer bulla?

Sip.. pero eso era mientras duraba la película, ya termino, ya nos podemos ir, ahora si me puedes decir eso que era tan importante – sonrio Kagome

Ehh. Pues si bueno, sabes, ya no es tan importante, solo olvidalo – dijo Inuyasha

Estas seguro – pregunto Kagome

Si.. – dijo Inuyasha

Regresaron a casa, Kagome se sento en el sillon al lado de Inuyasha

Sabes Inuyasha, te queria agradecer por esto que haces – dijo Kagome

A que te refieres – pregunto Inuyasha

Bueno ayer, que estuviste conmigo y hoy pues la verdad que me has hecho sentir muy bien, la verdad es que si tu no hubieras estado para apoyarme en esto no se que hubiera hecho

A… bueno… no tienes por que agradecer, ademas lo hago por que… soy tu amigo no? "Eres algo mas que su amigo Inuyasha y ella debe saberlo"

Si… pero de todas formas gracias – dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazo – bueno ahora ire a preparar la cena – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la cocina

Si… - Inu se quedo en el sillon, para no aburrirse cogio una pelota de ternis que estab al lado del sillon y le comenzo a dar botes, comenzo a recordar cuando era pequeño, solo con su madre… - "No, ese niño no tendra la misma suerte que yo.. el si tendra un padre, ademas creo… que yo tambien… siento algo por Kagome… por eso hago todo esto… ella tiene que saberlo de una buena vez… ahora si se lo digo" – dijo esto pniendose de pied y tirando la pelotita a otro sitio, se dirigio a la cocina..

Kagome.. tenemos que hablar…- dijo Inuyasha muy serio…

* * *

Bueno hasta aca… no he escrito mucho… ademas queria actualizar antes de una semana que se cumple mañana, no me gusta hacer esperar, por cierto las peliculas que puse ya se que ya se pasaron pero no habia una buena pelicula romantica en cartelera esta semana asi que tuve que repetir xD… vamos con los reviews! 

**Gris-Kag**: si Kagome ya se va a enterar pero para eso tienes que leer el proximo capitulo gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! De veras muchas gracias cuidate mucho y muchos saludos para ti…

**Fabiola Inuyasha**: q bueno q no vas a llorar.. ufff… si bueno Inuyasha ya esta tomando el valor y ya se lo va a decir no te preocupes pero tienes que leer el siguiente capitulo no te lo vayas a perder bueno cuidate mucho adios!

**Natsumi-San**: gracias por lo de geniual, y si es la verdad la inspiración se te va asi d epronto y justo se te viene en el momento menos pensado. Bueno ya actualize, espero que te guste lee el siguiente capitulo si? Cuidate mucho! Adios!

**Kagome-Inulove**: que bueno que te haya gustado… a veces me demoro un poquito en actulizar la vez pasada fue po el maldito virus y ahora fue por que.. bueno ya después les digo… sip la idea de Miroku celoso fue de sango900 y a mi me parecio que estab muy bien asi que lo puse, tu tambien cuidate mucho si? No te olvides de leer el siguiente capitulo bye!

**Anfitrite:** Bueno si yo tambien creo que la primera vez sea con alguien a quien amas y que estes conciente para que lo disfrutes Oo (q pervertida) jeje pero bueno, sip yo tambien me los imagine con su hijito y se veian lindisimos y bueno ya vistes que Miroku no dejo ir tan fácilmente a Sango espero que te haya gustado este capitulo cuidate mucho bye!

**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter**: Si Inu es un poco tonto, pero tiene miedo ya que sabe muy bien en su conciencia que no decio aceptar esa propuesta… jejeje bueno para que veas que no soy mala ya actualize para que leas que paso con Miroku y Sango ojala te guste cuidate mucho bye!

**Linli-chan**: que bueno que te haya gustado… jeje aunque nunca eh escuchado esa cancion de tubular bell o tal si la he escuchado pero no sabia el nombre… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo… cuidate mucho bye!

**HawkAngel**: sip mi cabezita esta graneando para ver como Inu le dice a Kagome que el es el padre pero de eso ya te enteraras cuando leas el siguiente capitulo.. cuidate mucho bye!

**Natsuki:** que bueno que te haya gustado, en este capitulo aun no se ha enterado pero ya lo hara no te preocupes te prometo que para el proximo capitulo ya se entera si? Cuidate mucho adios!

**Kagome:** que bueno que te guste.. sip ya se lo va a decir pero en el proximo capitulo no te preocupes… es medio tonto ya deberia decirsello de una buena vez asi Kagome ya no sufre ni el tampoco pensando en como se lo va a decir, ok intentare hacerlos mas largos ojala mi cerebrito resista, cuidate mucho adios!

**Alone soul in darkness**: gracias por leer mi fic.. cuidate mucho bye!

**Lina-chan17**: jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, jajaja que mala eres como lo quieres hacer sufrir.. bueno solo lo hare un porquito pero nada mas.. espero que sigas leyendo el fic.. cuidate mucho adios!

**Lorena:** si ya se lo va a decir no te precopes.. humo no creo que llegue a 20 capotulos ya falta poco para el final, aunque me d apenita acabarlo… pero bueno… si lo hago mas largo se aburren y no quiero que eso pase.. bueno cuidate mucho bye!

**Miko-Izayoi**: no te preocupes… lo que importa es que ahora si lo leistes y q ademas me dejastes un review… tus preguntas ya van a ser resueltas en el siguiente capitulo, cuidate mucho y sigue leyendo por favor adios!

**Kagomeyashaforever:** me alegro de que te haya gustado, bueno esta bien voy a tener en cuenta tu petición aunque igual voy a hacer uno solo esperalo ya veras que pronto sale.. cuidate mucho adios

**Alex**: gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y bueno no te olvides de leer el siguiente capitulo y dejarme otro review si? Cuidate mucho adios

**Miyako:** me demore un poquito en actualizar.. espero que este leyendo este capitulo…ya le va a decir la verdad no te preocupes ok bye cuidate mucho…

**Kagomeforever**: bueno aquí esta el capitulo para que ya no estes en suspenso… espero que sea de tu agrado.. ya le va a decir la verdad pero en el siguiente capitulo todavía.. estoy imaginandome como puede ser… y bueno sip se puso medio timido pero igual es ta lindo! Jeje bueno cuidate mucho bye!

* * *

Bueno esos eran todos… a por cierto les queria pedir disculpas a las personas que me mandan reviews diciendome que les avise cuando actualize pero veran nunca he podido por que me metia el msn para abrir mi correo y cuando lo hacia me encontreaba con mis amigas y me podia a charlar y me olvidaba pero para la proxima si me acuerdo y si les aviso si? Ahh y bueno ahora les cuento por que no actualize ante sy por que el capitulo no es tan largo… lo que pasa es que todo el fin de semana tuvo un dolor de garganta horrible que no podia comer nada todo me pasa a mi! Primero fue el virus y luego mi gargantita que no me dejaba pensar y bueno felizmente pude actualir hoy miércoles espero que les guste este capitulo cuidense mucho y no se olviden de dejar reviews si? Bueno cuidense mucho bye! 


	7. La Verdad al Fin

Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando mi fic.. espero que me disculpen por haber demorado tanto… pero bueno sin mas preámbulos vamos con el capitulo numero 7 n-n

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen

…

Si que pasa – dijo Kagome que lo observaba desde su asiento

Yo te tengo que decir algo muy importante – dijo Inuyasha poniendose algo nervioso

Es eso que me tenias que decir en el cine?

Si es sobre eso…

A bueno entonces dilo de una vez

Bueno… es que… - Inuyasha tomo un poco de aire

Ya dilo de una vez que me estas asustando! – dijo Kagome

Es… es… sobre tu hijo.. – dijo por fin Inuyasha – "Ya dilo de una vez es sobre nuestro hijo es muy facil solo dilo" – se decia Inuyasha para si mismo

M-mi hijo, q pasa con mi hijo…

Bueno yo.. yo.. se "Ya dile q sabes quien es el padre" – yo se quien es.. –Inuyasha dejo de hablar ya que sintio que algo comenzaba a quemarse… - Kagome huele a algo quemado

Ehh.. hay dios! Olvide apagar la estufa… - decia Kagome mientras corria y apagaba la estufa y ehcaba aire para que el olor se valla

"Genial se lo iba a decir y justo tenia que pasar esto acaso sera un aviso? Tal vez no se lo deba decir…" – pensaba Inuyasha

Listo.. bueno en que estabamos? – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

Sabes que.. no es tan importante… olvidalo ..

P-pero.. tu me ibas a decir algo importante era sobre mi hijo… - dijo Kagome poniendose de pie

Si.. bueno es que… ya se me olvido – mintio Inuyasha

Se te olvido… como se te puede olvidar algo tan importante! – se enfado Kagome

No es para que te enojes tanto…

Inuyasha….Osu

No no no tu lo prometistes por una semana y promesas son promesas – dijo mientras se dirigia a la sala…

Debe haber algo… con lo que te pueda castigar.. debes tener algun punto debil.. "Tal ves.. sea q tu.." - Kagome fue detrás de Inuyasha – tu debes tener algun punto debil – dijo poniendose delante de Inuyasha

Feh! Yo soy muy fuerte no tengo ningun punto debil…

Inuyasha.. alguna vez te han hecho cosquillas?

Cos-cosquillas? – dijo Inuyasha retrocediendo un poco – s-si me han hecho por.. q?

Lo sabia! – exclamo Kagome mientras se iba encima de Inuyasha y le hacia cosquillas, Inuyasha trato de zafarse pero de veras que si era su punto debil por que no paraba de reir por nada del mundo… Kagome lo dejo un rato ella tambien se estaba riendo y tenia que tomar un poco de aire…

Kagome.. – dijo Inuyasha ya calmado –esto no se va a quedar asi..

Asi y q vas a hacer – dijo Kagome confiada

Ojo x ojo.. diente x diente – dijo Inuyasha acercandose mas a ella

N-no pensaras hacerme lo mismo no? – dijo Kagome retrocediendo

Que comes que adivinas? – dijo Inuyasha mientras empezaba nuevamente con las cosquillas… Kagome estaba que se mataba de la risa mientras Inuyasha no la soltaba… Kagome estaba retrocediendo para alejarse de Inuyasha pero sin darse cuenta piso la pelota que momentos antes Inuyasha habia tirado y resbalo, para no caerse intento sujetarse Inuyasha pero este estando tan concentrado en hacerle las cosquillas no tuvo tiempo d pensar y callo junto con ella.. el encima de ella, ya en el suelo Inuyasha miro a Kagome a los ojos y Kagome comenzo a reir nuevamente e Inuyasha tambien rio… se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.. Inuyasha miraba los ojos de Kagome, luego miro sus labios y recordo lo dulces que eran, recordo aquella noche.. queria otra vez tenerla entre sus brazos.. pero? Tambien lo deseaba ella?.. por su parte Kagome miraba fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha, pudo notar como el se habia puesto nervioso, luego de meditar unos segundo se dio cuenta en la posición en que estaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero.. Inuyasha no se movia.. por que habria de hacerlo ella?

"Que el se mueva primero" – penso Kagome… , Kagome se movio un poquito para acomodarse mejor pero sin querer hizo q sus labios rozarn los de Inuyasha, el ya no resistio mas y comenzo a besarla suavemente, mientras Kagome reaccionaba y se unia al beso tambien, Kagome puso sus manos en la cabeza de Inuyasha y acariciaba su cabello, Inuyasha bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Kagome y metio sus manos dentro de su blusa.

Kagome… te amo – le susurro Inuyasha a Kagome

Yo… tambien t amo – dijo mientras lo besaba nuevamente

Inuyasha comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de Kagome, mientras ella intentaba sacar el polo que Inuyasha llevaba puesto, Inuyasha daba besos al cuello de Kagome haciendo q ella soltara leves gemidos, bajo hasta sus pechos y con una mano intento quitar el molesto brasier, Kagome jugaba con sus manos en la espalda de Inuyasha haciendo circulos, Inuyasha daba leves mordiscos a los pechos de Kagome, ella hizo un movimiento con el cual ella quedaba arriba de Inuyasha, Kagome besaba el pecho de Inuyasha y hacia movimiento involuntarios de atrás hacia delante provocando una exitacion mayor en Inuyasha, el desabrocho la falda de Kagome y se la quito, mientras ella, sacaba el broche del jean q Inuyasha llevaba puesto, Inuyasha hizo otro movimiento quedando nuevamente el encima de ella, ya sin nada puesto Inuyasha beso a Kagome y la penetro lentamente haciendo q Kagome se aferrara a su espalda, comenzo con movimientos lentos y suaves, mientras acariaba los senos de Kagome, Kagome comenzo a moverse junto con el mientras soltaba gemidos y besaba a Inuyasha, sus movimientos se hicieron mas rapidos y fuertes, logrando una exitacion mayor en ellos dos, Kagome sintio como un placer absoluto la lleno, habia llegado al orgasmo y a Inuyasha no le faltaba mucho para conseguirlo, Inuyasha llego al orgasmos y se echo a un lado de Kagome…, ella volteo a mirarlo a los ojos..

Inuyasha.. t amo – le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Inuyasha, el le sonrio

Yo t amo mas – respondio Inuyasha, recuerdosa vinieron a la cabeza de Kagome, eran algo confusos, muy nublados, no entendia bien lo que estaba recordando, cerro los ojos, se vio a ella misma, con Inuyasha, cerca al lago, recordo la propuesta, aquella noche, su primera vez… todo vino de golpe, Kagome se quedo sin palabras, no sabia como reaccionar.

"Entonces… eso fue lo que paso… ahora lo recuerdo… yo estaba ebria, hice cosas q no debia hacer.. pero.. algo esta mal.. yo.. no me siento arrepentida…q hago…" – penso mientras se sentaba en la alfombra…. Inuyasha al verla se sento tambien junto con ella

Q pasa? – pregunto el

Inuyasha.. te voy a hacer una pregunta… tu solo respondeme con la verdad esta bien? – dijo Kagome mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha

Esta bien – dijo Inuyasha un poco desconcertado

Inuyasha… esta… no es la primera vez.. q tu y yo.. hacemos esto… verdad? – la sangre se le helo a Inuyasha, ahora si estaba en problemas, era obvio q Kagome lo habia recordado todo, no parecia muy molesta pero igual… justo ahora.. que el ya estaba seguro se lo que sentia… si se lo hubiera dicho momentos antes…

Kagome… por.. que preguntas… - dijo Inuyasha tratando de evadir la pregunta

Inuyasha… respondeme..

Kagome… es verdad… tu yo… ya habiamos estado juntos.. – dijo Inuyasha bajando la mirada – yo… lo siento…- Kagome lo miro por un momento, no sabia si estaba furiosa o si estaba feliz… las emociones que tenia en esos instantes eran muy confusas…

Una pregunta mas… Inuyasha… - dijo ella – por que no me dijiste nada…

Inuyasha levanto la mirada – por que tenia miedo.. de que tu te enojaras mucho conmigo, y tenia tanto miedo de que te quisieras alejar de mi – respondio Inuyasha mirando a Kagome a los ojos

Inuyasha… "De verdad me quieres"

Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada, no quise hacerte daño, disculpame, tal ves, tu no querias que yo fuera el primero , tal vez malogre alguno de tus sueños, yo lo siento mucho, no te culpo si es que estas arrepentida… - dijo Inuyasha

Yo.. Inuyasha yo no estoy arrepentida – contesto Kagome, Inuyasha la miro a los ojos y le sonrio – Inuyasha.. solo hay una ultima cosa.. tu quieres tener a nuestro hijo? – pregunto Kagome con un poco de miedo, Inuyasha la abrazo

Claro q si quiero, desde un principio te dije que siempre estaria atu lado, es nuestro hijo… como no voy a quererlo? – Kagome sonrio y abrazo con fuerza a Inuyasha, lo volvio a besar

Te amo… - le dijo ella

Kagome.. sabes bien.. q yo te amo mucho mas – sonrio Inuyasha dandole otro beso…

Inuyasha.. te puedo pedir un favor – dijo Kagome

Dime…

Es que ya me canse de estar en mi epoca hay que regresar con los demas si? Por favor…- suplico Kagome

Pero Kagome ya te he dicho que alla es muy peligroso – dijo Inuyasha

Por favor tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos ..

Esta bien..

Siii! Muchas gracias – dijo dandole otro besote a Inuyasha

Al dia siguiente Kagome desperto muy temprano, Inuyasha dormia a su lado, se levanto despacio y se dispuso a preparar las cosas que iba a llevar a la otra epoca… termino de alistar las cosas e Inuyasha aun no despertaba, asi que Kagome fue a levantarlo..

Inuyasha..-dijo Kagome mientras lo movia para que despertara

Dejame dormir un poco mas – dijo el sin abrir los ojos

Inuyasha ya tenemos que irnos..

Un poco mas por favor – dijo el jalando a Kagome para que se volviera a echar a su lado

Inuyasha… por favor… ya es muy tarde – suplico Kagome

Esta bien pero con una condicion… - dijo Inuyasha abriendo sus ojitos

Cual? – pregunto Kagome

Que me des un besito si? – dijo Inuyasha un poco rojito

Kagome sonrio – Inuyasha.. no es necesario que me los pidas yo te los doy con mucho gusto – dijo Kagome acercandose a el para darle el beso de buenos de dias – pero ahora ya levantate

Esta bien… - dijo Inuyasha poniendose de pie

Miroku… ya dejame que alguien nos va a ver – decia Sango mientras trataba de escabullirse de los brazos de Miroku

Y que tiene? Quiero que todos se enteren que tengo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo junto a mi – dijo Miroku mientras la volvia a tomar por la cintura

Pero… - dijo Sango rendiendose y dejandose abrazar

Pero nada … - dijo mientras la besaba

Miroku? Sango? – dijo una vocesita que se acercaba a ellos

Shippou! – dijo Sango mientras se alejaba rapidamente de Miroku

Sabia que no debia dejarlos solos – dijo Shippou – Miroku! Que le hicistes a Sango

Nada que ella no quisiera – dijo con una sonrisa picara recibiendo a cambio un golpe por parte de Sango – auchhh y ahora que hice

No le deberias decir esas cosas a Shippou – dijo Sango, mientras Shippou los veia confundidos aunque ya habia crecido seguia manteniendo la inocencia que lo caracterizaba

Y donde esta Kagome – dijo Shippou cambiando el tema

Ella se fue a su epoca se sentia un poco mal – respondio Sango

Ya veo.. – dijo Shippou un poco triste

Pero seguro que ya regresa – agrego Sango

Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a la cabaña, quien sabe… tal vez llegue hoy – dijo Miroku

Querras decir lleguen hoy – dijo Sango

Lleguen? – pregunto Miroku

Si, Inuyasha se fue con ella a cuidarla – comunico Sango

Entonces debe estar muy… pero muy bien cuidada – dijo Miroku en doble sentido

Jejejeje Miroku creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la cabaña – dijo Sango un poco sonrojada x las ideas de Miroku

Esta bien vamonos – dijo Miroku mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a la cabaña seguido x Sango y un tanto confundido Shippou que aun intentaba entender el por que del sonrojo de Sango

Inuyasha! Ya vamos! – gritaba Kagome desde fuera de la casa mientras se veia salir a un Inuyasha cargando una maleta notoriamente pesada

Kagome… es necesario llevar todo esto? – se quejo Inuyasha

Sip… tu solo lleva y no te quejes – ordeno Kagome

Grrrr a mi nadie me manda – se defendio Inuyasha

Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! – pronuncio Kagome mientras se escuchaban duros golpes en el suelo

Y ahora que hice! – dijo Inuyasha

Pues… en realidad me acabo de vengar – dijo Kagome sonriendo

Vengar de que? – dijo Inuyasha confundido

Pues de que crees? – dijo Kagome – piensa un poquito, te doy una pista si? Borracha, propuesta… te suena algo? – dijo Kagome diciendolo en son de broma

Inuyasha supo de inmediato a q se referia pero no se dio cuenta que ella solo lo hacia en son de broma y se lo tomo enserio – Kagome… tu aun.. no me perdonas x hacer eso verdad? – dijo Inuyasha soltando la maleta y bajando la cabeza, Kagome al darse cuenta de su error se acerco corriendo a el y lo abrazo

Inuyasha.. no no es lo que tu piensas en verdad lo siento..era solo un broma discúlpame soy una tonta – dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha

Entonces no estas molesta x eso?' – dijo Inuyasha viendola a los ojos

Claro que no.. ya te dije que yo no me arrepiento de nada- sonrio Kagome dandole un beso

Gracias Kagome – susurro Inuyasha

Inuyasha cargo nuevamente la pesada maleta y se tiraron por el pozo, al llegar Inuyasha al instante se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, el olor de Sango y de Miroku habian cambiado…Supo al instante la razon, miro a Kagome y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que ellos dos no se habian comportado como Santos exactamente, pero agradecia mucho el que sus amigos no tuvieran el mismo olfato que el…pero.. se acordo de Shippou, pero después de dijo..

"Ese enano no se dara cuenta ademas no es la primera ves" – dijo Inuyasha dejando soltar un suspiro

Llegaron a la cabaña y Shippou salto a los brazos de Kagome, claro que ella ya no lo podia cargar como antes ya que habia crecido y ya no era tan pequeño pero igual lo recibia con el mismo cariño de siempre…

Shippou no pudo evitar absorber el aroma de Kagome…

Kagome! – exclamo Sango – ya regresaron ! – dijo mientras corria a abrazarla

Sango – dijo Kagome mientras le devolvia el abrazo –te extrañe mucho amiga

Y bien Inuyasha dime q tal cuidastes a la señorita Kagome –dijo Miroku con esa sonrisa picara

Pues creó que no tambien como tu cuidaste a Sango – dijo dandole a Miroku un poco de su medicina, Miroku sabia a que se referia asi que solo se hizo el loco

Ejem.. ejem… - tosio Miroku tomando una postura de monje sabio – y bueno señorita Kagome que tal esta, ya se siente mejor

Si monje Miroku.. muchas gracias por precocuparse – dijo Kagome

Kagome … - dijo Shippou creo.. que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Inuyasha

Por que dices eso Shippo – pregunto Kagome

Es que tu olor.. ha cambiado ahora hueles a… - pero Shippou no pudo terminar ya que Inuyash le tapo la boca.

Lo que quiere decir Shippou es que Kagome huele a medicina.. – invento Inuyasha

Medicina? – preguntaron Miroku y Sango

Si es que veran las medicinas de la epoca de Kagome huelen muy fuerte se impregna demasiado el olor – siguo inventando Inuyasha

Que raro cuando Kagome trae medicina yo no huelo nada – dijo Sango

Es que…. Es que… - Inuyasha no sabia como salvar la situación

Es que tu no tienes un gran olfato como el de Inuyasha – dijo Kagome suspirando ya que al parecer Sango le habia creido

A cierto lo habia olvidado – dijo Sango

Bueno hasta aca capitulo 7 hummm creo que esta un poco chiquito es que queria actualizar ya… creo que esta vez me demore casi un mes en actualizar y es que la inspiración me dejo por largas semanas….vamos con los reviews!

**LaEmiR; hola! No te preocupes si no escribistes antes… lo importante es que igual lo leistes… muchas gracias x tus palabras y te agradezco que te agrade el fic espero que sigas leyendo y pues espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado bye**

**Miyako: gracias por tus palabras… bueno si ya se lo dijo hummm pero no se si a ustedes les gusto la manera en la que se entero Kagome…espero que no te haya decepcionado este capitulo, cuidate mucho bye! **

**Lorena: bueno por fin se lo dijo… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.. no te olvides de dejarme tu opinión si? Cuidate mucho bye**

**Linli-chan: ok tomare en cuenta tus opiniones acerca de las películas aunque ya las he visto y me parece que a Jim Carrey no le sienta el papel de malo pero la película estuvo bonita y si ya ves que en este capitulo por fin se lo pudo decir… y por cierto la canción nunca la habia escuchado pero supongo que da miedo si es del exorcista bueno ya tendre oportunidad de escucharla gracias por tu mensaje adios!**

**Lara-chan: ya se lo dijo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…creo que le fue tan difícil no te olvides de dejarme tu opinión si? Bye cuidate mucho**

**Hillary: que bueno que te guste, y espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado**

**Saki: aca esta la continuación espero que te guste..**

**Kikyo-Inuyasha: que bueno que te haya gustado.. me parecia un poco raro ya que es un InuxKagome y según veo por tu nick tu le vas a la otra pareja pero si es que te gusta eso me hace feliz no importa a que pareja le des…wuau enserio leistes todos los capitulos seguditos? Esos ojos te debieron de doler… espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me dejes otro review cuidate mucho bye!**

**Alex: muchas gracias x tus comentarios… ya estoy mejor felizmente.. que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado no te olvides de dejarme otro review si? Cuidate mucho bye!**

**Usagi223: que bueno que te guste el fic.. y bueno acerca de lo Rin/Sesshoumaru no creo que pueda.. es que no me sale es apareja.. ademas si Rin en el anime tiene algo de 8 años y solo han pasado 5 años entonces 13! Sesshoumaru seria un pedofilo! No! Jajaja ya me inventare un fic especialmente para ellos dos si? Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste.. cuidate mucho adios**

**Kathleen Potter Black: no t averguenzes es normal… gracias por haberme dejado un review espero que me dejes mas aunque ya esta po acabar el fic espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado cuidate mucho adios…**

**Miroku slover: disculpame por demorar en actualizar es que como ya dije la inspiración se fue y no queria regresar… y bueno acerca de escribir todo el proceso del embarazo lo voy a intentar haber que s eme ocurre si? Cuidate mucho adios…**

**Shinychan: si lo voy a terminar gracias por dejarme review cuidate mucho bye!**

**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter: si creo que lo hice demasiado tierno pero creo que asi les gusto no?... jejejeje disculpame por dejarte con la intriga y bueno me demore mucho en actualizar pero ya esta el capitulo.. espero que tambien sea de tu agrado cuidate mucho adios!**

**Picasso: si ya recordo… espero que se te haya ido la intriga con este capitulo y tambien espero que te haya gustado… no te olvides de dejarme tu opinión si? Cuídate mucho bye!**

**Luin-Fanel: de verdad estuvo largo? A mi me parecía chiquito me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado.. y bueno Inu se ahorro decirle toda la verdad a Kagome ya que ella se acordó solita espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.. cuidate mucho y no te olvides de dejarme otro review si? Cuidate mucho adios!**

Bueno esos eran todos.. muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen enviando sus reviews y a todos aquellos que no me dejan review pero que sin embargo me leen si yo los entiendo a veces da flojera pero cuando puedan tómense un pequeño esfuerzo y dejenme un pequeño review si? Bueno recuerdan que les dije que se me habia metido un virus al comp. Y que tuvieron que formatear la comp. Pues el desgraciado volvio a entra mi comp. Pero ya no la formatearon le pusieron un parche y según me dicen no es un virus si no un espia que se mete a la computadora para ver tu mail y mandarte propagandas y bueno hoy escribiendo esto nuevamente se aparecio el maldito y no se ni por que por que no he bajado nada no he hecho nada y nuevamente el espia a entrado a mi computador y no se que voy a hacer mi mama me va a matar! Buaaaaaaa! Y lo peor de todo es que siempre le hecha la culpa a Inuyasha dice que siempre por estar bajando cosas de el le entra esas tonterías a la comp. Pero no es verdad ToT… bueno espero que me crea…y bueno cambiando de tema disculpenme si no actualize rapido es que la musa de mi inspiración de largo de vacaciones y me dejo sin nada en el cerebro por dos semanas no pensaba en nada y bueno hasta que por fin me dije a mi misma si no lo publicas hoy se van a olvidar del fic asi que lo publique para que no se les olvide mi fic nn espero que me dejen sus reviews o ahhhhh por cierto tal vez el proximo capitulo me demore igual es q ya entro a clases y no estoy triste al contrario estoy feliz - jajaj me creeran loca lo que pasa es que extrañaba a mis profes menospausicas que se molestan por todo y tambien a mis amigas claro esta que a lo unico que no extraño son a las tareas… examenes.. practicas… y todo eso.. jeje bueno como sea tal vez entrando al colegio me regrese la inspiración y quien sabe tal vez actualize mas rápido bueno se me cuidan mucho y no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones si? Bye!


	8. Una batalla inesperada

Hola! Esta vez si actualize rapidisimo… es que la inspiración me regreso  creo que fue por ir al colegio nuevamente � � lo dudo… bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus lindo reviews y que feliz soy ya me falta unito para llegar a las 100 es muy emocionante que voy a llorar YoY pero de felicidad… bueno ya no los hago esperar mas y aquí vamos con el capitulo ocho…

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen ToT a por cierto han leido esa noticia que dice que unos fans de Inuyasha fueron hasta la casa de Rumiko para suplicarle que le d un fin a la serie y al parecer rogaron tanto que Rumiko acepto… q bueno notica! Que viva Rumiko! Que vivan los fans que suplicaron!

* * *

Capitulo 8…

La tarde paso y todos estaban reunidos platicando acerca de las cosas que habían echo en el tiempo que no se habían visto…

Kagome y que enfermedad era la que tenias – pregunto Sango

Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron nerviosos, habían acordado no decirles nada del embarazo de Kagome, no estaban preparados para recibir el reproche de Sango, la mirada libidinosa de Miroku y tampoco sabrían como explicarle a shippou como es que vienen los bebes al mundo…

Este… el doctor me dijo que… tenía… que tenia… "Y ahora que les digo…. Nombre de una enfermedad… no se…" este... se llamaba fiebre del ramen? – dijo Kagome con una risita nerviosa

Fiebre del ramen? – preguntaron todos incluyendo a un Inuyasha confundido

Si… esa enfermedad se da cuando comes mucho ramen? – trato de convencer Kagome

Pero… si tú no comes mucho ramen… Inuyasha es el que debería estar enfermo no tu… - dijo Sango dudando

Yo no soy tan débil como ustedes – dijo Inuyasha con orgullo

No… en realidad yo como mucho ramen … cuando voy a mi casa… - seguía mintiendo Kagome

Pero ya estas mejor no amiga? – dijo Sango con mucha amabilidad

Si Sango no te preocupes "Como odio mentirle" – pensaba Kagome

Bueno… y ustedes dos que hicieron mientras no estábamos… - pregunto Kagome

Pues Miroku ya convenció a Sango de que tenga un … - Shippou no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Miroku y Sango lo agarraron y le taparon la boca, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome los miraban con curiosidad

Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Kagome

Auchhhhh – se quejo Miroku soltando a Shippou

Que pasa Miroku? – pregunto Sango viéndole la mano

Es que Shippou me mordió – dijo sobandose la mano

Eso es para que nunca mas me tapes la boca – dijo Shippou poniendo pose triunfal

Todo esto acurria ante la mirada atónita de Kagome… sin haberse dado cuenta Sango había cometido un error… ella nunca hubiera llamado por su nombre a Miroku siempre se dirigía con mucho respeto hacia el… Inuyasha no estaba tan sorprendido después de todo ya se las había "olido" que algo pasaba entre ellos dos

Sa-sango acaso tu dijistes Miroku? – dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga

Sango se puso al instante roja al igual que Miroku… claro que les iban a decir que ellos dos iban a formalizar su compromiso por fin pero… que ella se enterara por si sola?

Sango rió nerviosamente al igual que Miroku…

Bueno… Kagome… Inuyasha… nosotros dos… es que… - Sango se había puesto tan nerviosa que ni las palabras le salían

Lo que Sango quiere decir es que nosotros dos pronto nos casaremos – dijo Miroku mirando a Sango cariñosamente

Enserio! – se alegro Kagome mientras se paro de un brinco y se tiro encima de Sango y la abrazo fuertemente – te felicito mucho amiga! – Sango se sorprendió un poco por la reacción pero también la abrazo y se sintió muy feliz de tener esa clase de amigas

Fehh! Yo ya lo sabia – dijo Inuyasha como siempre malogrando el momento mágico

Y como? – pregunto Kagome

Es fácil apenas llegamos pude darme cuenta que los olores de ustedes dos estaba mezclado – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal, nuevamente Sango enrojeció

E-eso quiere decir que tu y tu ya.. – dijo Kagome señalando con su dedo a Miroku y Sango

Siii! Pero ya no nos hagas acordar – dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Kagome sonrió… después de todo no podía sermonearlos ni nada por el estilo ellos ya eran mayores, sabían lo que hacían… además que derecho tenia ella de decirles algo si ella había echo lo mismo con Inuyasha….

* * *

La noche llego y todos se fueron a descansar… Miroku y Sango por un lado y Kagome e Inuyasha en otro lado… aunque Sango y Miroku creían que no había nada entre ellos dos y por tanto no necesitaban estar solos decidieron irse a dormir en otra cabaña ya que ellos si necesitaban privacidad…… Kagome se acomodo al lado de Inuyasha…el le dijo que no era necesario que duerma en el suelo solo para acompañarlo pero ella le dijo que no le importaba dormir en el suelo…

Si no te importa dormir en el suelo… tampoco te importara dormir en una rama verdad? – pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome

No me importa… con tal de que este contigo – contesto dulcemente a lo que Inuyasha la cargo y la llevo hasta la rama de un árbol, Kagome se acomodo entre sus piernas, e Inuyasha la rodeaba con sus brazos para que no caiga…

Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome

Que pasa?

Tú crees que debamos decirles a Sango y Miroku que nosotros dos vamos a tener un hijo…

Tú se lo quieres decir?

Es que… me siento un poco mal en mentirle a Sango… ella tuvo el valor de decirnos que por fin había arreglado las cosas con Miroku.. y sin embargo yo.. le estoy mintiendo a mi no me gustaría que me hagan lo mismo…

Entonces.. se lo decimos mañana.. te parece?

Kagome sonrió y se aferro más a los brazos de Inuyasha – si… Inuyasha… te amo – susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente se quedaba dormida

Yo también te amo… - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y se acurrucaba para dormir…

* * *

Un fuerte ruido los despertó… ya había amanecido y se podían escuchar árboles que caían…

Q fue eso! – despertó rápidamente Kagome

No lo se – dijo Inuyasha mientras olfateaba el aire.. – este olor.. es de…es de Naraku

Naraku! – dijo Kagome sobresaltada – vamos tenemos que ir de seguro Sango y Miroku están peleando con el – dijo Kagome

De ninguna manera tu no iras… - dijo Inuyasha

Que! Pero Inuyasha es Naraku!

Por eso mismo… no te das cuenta que le puede pasar algo a nuestro bebe

Pe-pero.. yo tengo que ir – se defendió Kagome – yo se donde se encuentran los fragmentos me necesitas!

Te necesito pero… con vida.. si algo te llega a pasar… a ti y a nuestro bebe no se que haría… por favor… prométeme que no te moverás de aquí – dijo Inuyasha

Inuyasha… pero..

Solo promételo estaba bien

Te … lo prometo – dijo Kagome resignada

Iré a ver a los demás dijo Inuyasha alistándose para saltar de la rama del árbol

Inuyasha..- dijo Kagome

Que pasa? – dijo Inuyasha viéndola nuevamente, Kagome tomo su rostro y lo beso dulcemente

Cuídate mucho – dijo ella

Lo haré… te amo… - dijo mientras salto al suelo y comenzó a correr en dirección de donde provenía el olor tan repugnante que emanaba Naraku

Inuyasha… tienes que regresar… - dijo Kagome mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla – por mi… y por nuestro hijo..

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos.. Kagome podía escuchar a los aldeanos gritar y podía sentir que la brisa estaba agitada… solo habían pasado a lo mucho unos 10 o 15 minutos.. pero a Kagome le parecía una eternidad… sabia que Naraku era un rival muy fuerte ellos necesitaban de su ayuda…no podía abandonarlos…se lo había prometido a Inuyasha.. pero.. tenia que ir…con mucho cuidado se tiro del árbol daba gracias que Inuyasha no había escogido un árbol muy alto… apenas toco el suelo corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían… aunque no sabia donde estaba exactamente Naraku podía sentir la presencia de los fragmentos con eso los podría encontrar…finalmente llego a donde estaban al parecer estaban ganando la batalla ya que sus amigos solo tenían heridas leves y en cambio Naraku había perdido un brazo que increíblemente no había podido regenerar..

Kagome – exclamo Sango al verla, al instante Inuyasha se distrajo y volteo a verla pero al distraerse recibió un golpe por parte de Naraku

Inuyasha! – grito Kagome mientras corría a ayudarlo – esta bien…

Kagome… te dije que no vinieras es muy peligroso – dijo Inuyasha … mas no parecía molesto mas bien asustado de lo que le podría pasar

Inuyasha… no puedo dejarlos solos… no puedo abandonarlos… esta batalla también es mía… yo también voy a ayudar – dijo Kagome decidida

Kagome… esta bien.. pero… por favor ten mucho cuidado si?

Si.. – dijo Kagome

Kirara! – grito Sango – Ve a la cabañaza de la anciana Kaede y trae el arco y flechas de Kagome lo más rápido que puedas – pidió Sango mientras volvía a luchar tirando su boomerang, Kirara al instante se elevo y se perdió de vista…

Miroku, le pudimos quitar un brazo, pongamos mas empeño y lograremos destruirlo por completo – dijo Inuyasha

Si – respondió Miroku mientras trataba de hacer un campo de protección para Shippou quien había recibido la peor parte – señorita Kagome.. mientras no traigan sus flechas por favor.. cuide se Shippou..

Si – dijo Kagome mientras entraba en el campo de protección y veía las heridas de Shippou y trataba de hacer parar el sangrado de sus heridas

Jajajajajaja tontos… solo por que me quitaron un brazo y no lo pude regenerar no quiere decir que ustedes tienen la batalla ganada – rió maliciosamente Naraku

Ja.. Naraku esta vez te venceremos… claro siempre y cuando no huyas como acostumbras.. – dijo burlescamente Inuyasha

No.. Inuyasha esta vez te matare a ti y a cada uno de tus amigos en especial a la chiquilla

Eso no te lo permitiré.. – dijo Inuyasha lanzándose nuevamente para atacar

En ese instante llego Kirara con el arco y flechas y se las dio a Kagome

Perfecto – ahora podré luchar – dijo ella tomando una de las flechas y apuntando hacia donde se hacia mas fuerte las esencia de los fragmentos, por poco y lo logra si no fuera por que pudo percibir la presencia de otra persona…

Kikio! – dijo Kagome soltando la flecha – Rayos! – dijo al ver que no logro dar en el blanco

No te distraigas – dijo Kikio con esa voz acostumbrada

Inuyasha al escuchar Kikio casi queda en shok si bien sabia que sus sentimientos por ella no eran los mismo.. no podía dejarla morir nuevamente en manos de Naraku, por distraerse Naraku tiro uno de sus tentáculos.. Inuyasha lo esquivo pero se dio cuenta que el tentáculo no iba para el si no para Kagome quien no reacciono a tiempo y solo se quedo estática esperando que el dolor llegara, Inuyasha corrió lo mas rápido y logro cortar el tentáculo que había logrado rozar a Kagome provocándole una herida poco grave

Kagome te encuentras bien – dijo Inuyasha

Si Inuyasha no te preocupes la herida fue leve – dijo Kagome regalándole una de sus habituales sonrisas

Maldito.. no te perdonare esto – dijo Inuyasha furioso

Así? Y que harás? – pregunto sarcásticamente Naraku, Inuyasha miraba al suelo podía percibirse en el aire la furia de Inuyasha.. el apretó fuertemente sus puños.. levanto la mirada y se pudo notar el rojo intenso en sus ojos

Naraku.. prepárate! – dijo Inuyasha mientras ferozmente se lanzaba sobre el y le provocaba una gran herida dejándole abierto parte del abdomen

Naraku no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor esta vez tampoco puso regenerarse pero tenia la seguridad de que no moriría se creía muy superior

Kikio… - hablo Kagome – tienes que ayudarme – volteo a mirarla

Ayudarte?' – dijo con su voz normal pero por dentro sintió gran sorpresa

Si.. veras.. Inuyasha le a causado la herida a Naraku y para suerte nuestra a sido justo en donde se encuentra la perla… si unimos nuestra fuerza podremos purificar la perla y así vencer a Naraku… - dijo Kagome sintiendo miedo de la respuesta de Kikio

Esta bien – contesto Kikio alistando una de sus flechas y apuntando en dirección al hueco que tenia Naraku en el abdomen

Bien – dijo Kagome un tanto sorprendida pero decidida ella también apunto con su arco – lista? – pregunto Kagome

Siempre – contesto Kikio

Entonces hagasmolo ahora! – dijo Kagome mientras cada una soltaba su flecha…

Todos miraron como dos grandes luces rosadas iban en dirección de Naraku… antes de llegar se pudieron dar cuenta como las flechas se unieron formando un destello mayor y logrando dar en el blanco… Una gran luz rosada invadió todo el lugar cegando la vista de todos por completo…al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que Naraku ya no estaba en su lugar se encontraba la perla … purificada y solo restos de lo que fue la ropa de Naraku

Lo… hicimos…? – dijo Kagome aun dudando

Naraku… a sido destruido al fin – dijo una voz que venia del cielo, era Kagura que venia junto con Kanna y Kohaku

Aun faltan ustedes – gruño Inuyasha dispuesto a atacar

Espera Inuyasha… no e venido a atacarte.. te quiero dar las gracias.. por que ahora somos libres.. dijo mientras llevaba a Kohaku junto con Sango…ahora nosotros ya no tenemos nada que nos obligue a pelear

Si quieres darle las gracias a alguien.. dáselas a ellas dos… si no fuera por ellas Naraku no hubiera muerto – dijo Inuyasha guardando su espada

Muchas gracias.. Kagome.. Kikio – dijo Kagura

No fue nada – sonrió Kagome

….. – silencio fue solo la única respuesta de Kikio

Kohaku hermano – sollozaba Sango al tener nuevamente a Kohaku entre sus brazos, mientras Miroku la veía muy feliz

Sango – dijo Kagura – kohaku solo vivirá si no le quitas ese fragmento

Lo se – dijo Sango mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas al saber que su hermano no estaría por mucho tiempo con ella

Sin embargo – continuo Kagura - Kanna quiere agradecerles, ella puede devolverle el alma a tu hermano – dijo Kagura mirando a Kanna

De… de verdad – dijo Sango

Kanna… has lo que tengas que hacer – dijo Kagura, Kanna tomo el espejo y en el reflejo a Kohaku… los ojos de kohaku de pusieron en blanco, el espejo comenzó a moverse… luego de un pequeño destello… Kohaku volvió a abrir los ojos

Que paso? – dijo Kohaku – Naraku! Donde esta el! – dijo aferrándose a su hermana

Kohaku… esta bien – dijo Sango mientras abrazaba a su hermano – gracias… muchas gracias – dijo mientras sollozaba de felicidad

No tienes por que agradecer tómenlo como un agradecimiento de parte nuestra por habernos liberado - dijo Kagura mientras se subía a su pluma junto con Kanna y desaparecían …

Kagome.. donde esta el fragmento de Kohaku.. – pregunto Sango

Ehh esta… en su hombro izquierdo – dijo acercándose para sacárselo, lo tomo con mucha delicadez y lo junto con la gran parte de la perla que había quedado…

Bien ahora solo faltan los fragmentos de ese lobo apestoso – dijo Inuyasha – después iremos a quitárselos

Kikio se dirigía nuevamente al bosque… pero antes de perderse de vista dijo – Inuyasha… ahora que Naraku a muerto… no olvides tu promesa… mañana regresare… - dijo mientras se perdía completamente de vista…. Todos miraban a Inuyasha especialmente Kagome, ella no estaba celosa sabia muy bien que el la amaba, pero sabia que una promesa era una promesa necesitaba saber que era lo que Inuyasha iba a decidir..

Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella, olvidando lo que había dicho Kikio – te encuentras bien

Si.. – respondió ella

Y nuestro bebe esta bien? Estas segura no te duela nada – dijo Inuyasha preocupado

Bebe! – dijieron Miroku, Sango y Shippou que ya había despertado

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron… se sonrieron…

Si… Inuyasha y yo vamos a tener un hijo – dijo Kagome mientras sonreía

Inuyasha perro asqueroso como vas a dejar a Kagome esperando un hijo! – refunfuñaba Shippou

Ya no molestes… - contesto Inuyasha

Kagome? – se acerco Sango – cuando pensabas decirnos esto?

Ehhh bueno Sango iba a decirtelo hoy.. pero veras las cosas no fueron a nuestro favor – contesto Kagome un poco temerosa de que su amiga se enojara pero al contrario Sango le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aliento…Miroku le dio unas palmaditas a Inuyasha en la espalda…

Inuyasha… quien iba a decir que tu ibas a tener descendencia antes que yo… - dijo Miroku hastiando a Inuyasha

Miroku…. – dijo Inuyasha en señal de que no le agradaban sus comentarios

Kagome… - susurro Sango llevándosela a otro sitio – que harás ahora? Me refiero a Kikio…

No lo se Sango - respondió ella – no lo se…

* * *

Regresaron a la aldea... y pusieron la perla en un lugar seguro…

Señorita Sango! señorita Sango! – gritaba un joven a lo lejos

Jo-joven Isei.. – dijo Sango al voltearse, Miroku apretó un poco el puño pero Sango le agarro el brazo en señal de que todo estaba bien

Señorita Sango… me vengo a despedir – dijo poniéndose frente a ella – fue un gusto conocerla.. dijo extendiendo su mano, Sango toma la mano del joven

también fue un gusto joven Isei – dijo Sango

Hasta pronto señorita Sango… por cierto… señor Miroku… cuídela mucho… - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía su viaje

Sango.. quien era ese chico? – dijo Kagome acercándose a ellos

Señorita Kagome… gracias a el pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Sango… dijo tomando la mano de Sango….. Kagome sin mucho entender los miro y sonrió… tal vez… no había sido tan malo haberse ido a su época habían pasado muchas cosas y la mayoría fueron a su favor… Inuyasha se acerco a ellos…

Inuyasha… damos un paseo por el bosque? "Tenemos que arreglar esto de una buena vez" – pensó Kagome

Esta bien – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de ella

Espero que… la decisión que tome Inuyasha sea la mejor – dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango

Yo también lo espero.. no quiero ver a Kagome sufrir… mucho menos ahora que espera un hijo de el….

* * *

Ya en el bosque… Kagome se detuvo.. Inuyasha al ver esto también se detuvo..

Te paso algo Kagome? – pregunto..

No.. no me pasa nada… es solo… que.. yo te tengo que preguntar si es que tú ya has decidido? – dijo Kagome temerosa..

A q t refieres? – pregunto Inuyasha

Me refiero a que si ya te decidiste … si te vas a quedar con Kikio o ..- dijo Kagome sin poder evitar las lagrimas pero antes de que terminar Inuyasha dijo..

Contigo – contesto el..

Si eso… si te vas a quedar con Kikio o conmigo - dijo Kagome sin haber entendido… Inuyasha lo había dicho con una voz tan suave que Kagome pensó que solo estaba completando la pregunta

No.. Kagome no entendiste – dijo sonriendo y acariciando su rostro – yo dije… que me voy a quedar contigo…

De de verdad? – dijo algo insegura – Inuyasha …. Yo no quiero que pienses que el hijo que esperamos es un chantaje para que te quedes.. si tu deseas irte con Kikio puedes hacerlo… yo siempre le hablare a nuestro hijo de ti y le diré q… - las lagrimas la invadían y no puso terminar la frase ya que Inuyasha la había besado..

Kagome… yo no pienso que este hijos que esperas es un chantaje… así tu no estuvieras esperando un hijo yo.. me hubiera quedado.. por que te amo.. te amo mucho.. – dijo el varándola… Las lágrimas eran incontenibles pero ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de inmensa felicidad..

Gracias Inuyasha, muchas gracias… te amo- dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza..

La noche llego y ellos se quedaron dormidos en una de las ramas… mañana les esperaría un día un poco difícil… no sabia que pasaría.. solo esperaban que Kikio no lo tomara de mala forma.. ellos solo querían ser felices…

* * *

Que les pareció… bueno a mi no me gusta escribir las batallas… pero tenia que hacerlo por que tenia que darle un final a Naraku por que no va a desaparecer de la nada o si? Jejej bueno vamos a agradecer sus lindo reviews … 

**Miyako: que feliz me hace saber que te ha gustado… espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado…y la manera de la que se entero Kagome pues fue un pequeña luz en mi mente y es que justo en esos dias la inspiración se habia de vacaciones espero que me dejes otro review… bye cuidate mucho**

**Picasso: esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar creo que fue algo de una semana no? Espero que el siguiente capitulo tambien lo pueda subir rapido… y espero que me dejes otro review… espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado bye**

**Lorena: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado… eso de los 20 capitulos estas segura que yo te dije eso? O jejej no creo que mi cabeza de para tanto a las justas estoy y ni siquiera he llegado a los 10 … muchas gracias x tus palabras y tambien un beso para ti cuidate mucho bye!**

**Lara-chan: bueno aquí esta la continuación para ti espero que te guste**

**Luis-Fanel: jejej no sabia como hacer para que Kagome se enterara yo en realidad queria que lo matara a Osuwaris pero se me hizo un poco mas tierno asi acerca del espia… le pusieron un parche a mi comp…. Y se borro por dos dias… pero luego regreso el maldito �! Pero no se quehizo el dios Kapo del técnico que lo arreglo y ahora tengo un antivirus y ya no ha entrado x ahora � � ojala no regrese nunca mas…y bueno creo q Inu si tenia un poquitin de culpota por que según dice el tecnico esos espias estan metidos en imágenes que vienen de japon asi que supongo que lo habre bajado con alguna imagencita pero la culpa para tal caso es mia! Jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo cuidate mucho bye!**

**Belen1: no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review yo tambien a veces olvido leer algun fic y se me pasa.. pero lo que me hace feliz es que lo volviste a leer n n espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que me dejes otro review… cuidate mucho adios!**

**Kagome-inulove: no te preocupes este review si lo leí gracias x tus palabras…gracias por todo… tu cuidate mucho y tambien mucha suerte para ti adios!**

**Linli-chan: jjajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajja tienes razón ese Inu pervertido se aseguro de estar con Kagome nuevamente antes de decirle.. pero si Kagome no se hubiera acordado el ni le decía…gracias x tu review… cuidate mucho bye bye!**

**Kikio-Inuyasha: que bueno que te haya gustado la manera en la que se entero..que bueno que tu vista sea buena.. la mia esta para el tacho… si para leer los reviews tengo que poner mis ojos encima de la pantalla por que si no ni veo…jajaj tienes razon deberiamos ser fans de Inuyasha y no de sus amores… jeje pero yo quisiera que se quede con Kagome pero mejor ni digo por que… después las Kikio fans me vayan a pegar conste que no pioenso ni hablo mal de Kikio es mas hata ya no la odio… es q leí el resumen del especial de primavera y justo tambien estaba escuchando la cancion que pusieron cuando se murio por segunda vez y pues me partio el corazon y aunque quiera ya ni me molesta verla jajaja que loka soy.. oye y pues si me llego la inspiración mas rapido que la vez pasada espero ver otro reviews tuyo contandome tus aventurita jeje como dices "patoaventuras" jeje bueno cuidate mucho adios!**

**Kathleen-potter-black: si creo que me salio romantico que bueno que te haya gustado…jajaj si esa parte de Miroku e Inu no se de donde me salio fue una luz en mi vida…y bueno que quieres que haga en ese tiempo los chicos no eran tan adelantaditos (me refiero a shippou por lo de inocente) jejeje bueno ya se ira enterando de las cosas de la vida …. Jejeje pero no sera en este fic cuidate mucho bye!**

**Emmanuel: No entendí bien si me querías decir que detallara mas el lemon o que asi como estaba te parecia bien… pero cualquiera de las dos muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno solo hice tres lemons por que aun no se mucho de esa cosas.. tu entederas ya que solo tengo casi 15 añitos jejej espero ver otro review tuyo cuidate mucho adios!**

**Florencia: me alegra que te haya gustado… espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado… y ya no demore tanto en actualizar… jeje cuidate mucho adios!**

* * *

Bueno que mas puedo decir… si me pongo a hablar.. digo escribir nadie me para… me controlare… bueno como les conte en el capitulo anterior un molesto espia se habia metido a mi pc pero gracias al tecnico ya se arreglo y ese espia no a aparecido ya una semana jeje poquito pero siempre se aparecia cada dos dias… y eso me daba mucha colera! Bueno cambiando de tema veo que a todos les gusta la manera en que Kagome recordo que bueno… ya saque a Naraku de la historia ahora solo falta Kikio pero no se preocupen! Todo saldra bien! Es obvio ya que soy Kagome fan y nunk dejare que Inu se quede con Kikio claro que no la odio solo que prefiero a Kagome ahhh se me olvidaba ya entre a clases y estoy feliz! no me vean así no estoy lok bueno tal vez un poquito por seacaso no soy chik nerd ehhh solo que me gusta ir al colegio por que asi no me aburro en mi casa pero al pensar en las tareas… examenes… practicas… orales… y todo eso me desanimo jejej pero bueno recien voy dos dias de clases así que por ahora estoy feliz… tambien queria decirles que creo que ya se va a terminar el fic y espero publicarlo pronto esta vez lo hice rápido ya que entre al colegio y no queria hacerlos esperar mucho asi que intentare hacer lo mismo con el siguiente capitulo espero que me dejen otro review para llegar a los 100 jejej cuidense mucho todos… y que tengan un buen dia bye! 


	9. El Final un bebe

Konichiwa queridos lectores! Bueno esta es la ultima vez que les escribo… uu jejej es que ya es mi ultimo capitulo espero que les guste mucho ya que sufri un poco para escribir el final … bueno aquí les va la historia

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son producto de la gran imaginación de mi idola Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

El sol radiaba con fuerza… los pajaros cantaban… y aunque era invierno cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una bella mañana de primavera… era el dia perfecto para caminar… estar con la persona que amabas… un dia perfecto.. menos para Kagome e Inuyasha que caminaban tomados de la mano en direccion a la profundidad del bosque en busca de un antiguo amor… Inuyasha le habia dicho a Kagome que queria que lo acompañe y aunque ella se sorprendio x la petición sintio un gran alivio al saber que estaria con el cuando se encontrara con Kikio…

Inuyasha… - murmuro Kagome

Dime – contesto

Que pasara si Kikio te quiere llevar a la fuerza – dijo deteniendose

Pues… en realidad no lo habia pensado… supongo.. que tendremos que luchar? – dijo el mirandola un poco confundido

Luchar? – dijo ella sorprendida – tu lucharias con Kikio?

Pues… si ella se atreve a hacerte daño yo.. lucharia… por ti… por nuestro hijo… y por nosotros – dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponian un poco coloradas

Inuyasha… - dijo ella mientras los abrazaba… de verdad que el lograba sorprenderla… ella sabia que Inuyasha podia a llegar a ser muy sentimental.. pero nunca penso que se lo demostraria asi tan abiertamente… entonces se sintio muy feliz… el de verdad estaba enamorado… sin querer recordo una frase que su amiga Ayumi le habia dicho hace 5 años…

Flash Back

Kagome.. cuentanos como te va con tu novio agresivo? – preguntaba Yuka

Es verdad hace tiempo que no nos hablas de el – dijo Eri

Pues… jejej el esta bien –dijo mientras reia nerviosamente

Y ya se decidio por ti? – dijo Yuka sin ninguna discreción

Bueno… no se.. si aun se ha decidido – dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Kagome! Tiene que dejarlo… el te hace sufrir nunca va a cambiar.. – argumento Eri

Lo se… - dijo Kagome tristemente

No.. te equivocas Eri… si ese chico… verdaderamente esta enamorado de Kagome cambiara… yo lo se… -dijo Ayumi tomandole las manos a Kagome – Kagome… "El amor cambia a las personas" nunca lo olvides – dijo Ayumi ante la mirada atonita de Eri y Yuka lo unico que pensaron fue "Ayumi esta viendo demasiadas novelas"

Gracias.. Ayumi – dijo Kagome mientras una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendia en ella

Fin del Flash Back

El amor cambia a las personas – susurro Kagome

Dijistes algo? – dijo Inuyasha viendola a los ojos

No nada solo recorde algunas cosas – dijo sonriendo, al desviar su mirada se encontro a una serpiente caza alma – Inuyasha… mira – dijo señalando a las serpiente

Kikio esta cerca – dijo Inuyasha al ver la serpiente

Entre los arbustos se podia divisar a una mujer que iba en direccion a ellos…

Inuyasha… ya estas listo para partir? – dijo Kikio sin mostrar expresión en su rostro

Kikio yo… - empezo Inuyasha

Veo que has venido con Kagome – dijo Kikio dirigiendole la mirada a Kagome

Si… es que Kikio yo vengo a decirte que… - titubeo Inuyasha – Kikio… sabes que hace muchos años.. yo hubiera dado la vida por ti pero… ya no es lo mismo… yo ya no siento nada por ti… yo amo a Kagome… espero que lo entiendas…

Entonces… lo que me quieres decir es que me vaya sola… - dijo dirigiendole la mirada nuevamente a Inuyasha

Kikio… si.. yo no ire contigo…- dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagome

Inuyasha… esta bien.. si eso es lo que quieres… no te obligare – dijo Kikio

Oo Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha casi se caen de la sorpresa.. pensaron que Kikio haria la 3era guerra mundial con tal de que Inuyasha se valla con ella… pero no fue asi…

Kikio… espera! – grito Kagome deteniendo a Kikio – por que… por que has tomado esta decison? – dijo ella algo insegura… por su mente paso la idea de una mentira… imagino que Kikio regresaria y se llevaria a Inuyasha contra su voluntad

No me lo preguntes… por que yo tampoco lo se… - contesto Kikio – pero si quieres una explicación la que mas se acerca a una es el hecho de haber terminado con Naraku… con su muerte mi deseo de venganza se acabo… ya no quiero vengarme… ya no siento odio ni rencor… por eso..ahora… Inuyasha… eres libre… la promesa que me hicistes… ya la he olvidado…

Kikio… yo… siento mucho no poder corresponder tus sentimientos – dijo el

No te preocupes… yo no tengo sentimientos recuerdas… no siento absolutamente nada… solo tengo ganas de poder descansar en paz… no quiero regresar al infierno… quiero estar en paz conmigo misma…pero para eso… yo necesito que ustedes me perdonen… - dijo ella mirandolos ya sin esa expresión fria

Per-perdonarte? – se sorprendio Kagome – pero de que?

Tu Inuyasha quiero que me perdones por mantenerte atado a una promesa… por hacerte sentir culpable de mi muerte cuando el unico culpable fue Naraku… y tu Kagome perdoname por haber impedido que tu e Inuyasha esten juntos.. se que si yo no hubiera interferido tu e Inuyasha estarian juntos desde hace mucho…- explico Kikio – solo necesito su perdon y asi podre descansar en paz

Kikio… yo te perdono y espero que tu seas feliz en el lugar a donde vayas – dijo Kagome acercandose a ella y tomandole las manos mientras le daba una de sus habituales sonrisas

Inuyasha…tu tambien me perdonas?

Kikio… yo.. te perdono – dijo mirandola

Gracias… - dijo ella mientras se soltaba de las manos de Kagome y una luz blanca la envolvia..el alma de kikio salia de su cuerpo y antes de que desapareciera se pudo ver como su alma sonreia, se vio a la verdadera Kikio la Kikio de hace mas de 50 años…

Ahora… ella esta feliz – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome

Si… espero que si – dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

Regresaron a la aldea… sus amigos no hicieron preguntas…si Inuyasha estaba aun con Kagome era por que todo habia salido bien. Llego la noche y todos reunidos en la cabaña conversaban acerca del bebe de Kagome..

Y que nombre le pondras? – pregunto Sango

Pues no lo se… aun no he pensado en eso – contesto Kagome – pero me gusta mucho el nombre Ami – dijo ella sonriente

Feh! Y como sabes que sera mujer – dijo Inuyasha – va a ser un varon y se llamara….

Osuwari – dijo Kagome

Hay y ahora que te hice! – replico Inuyasha

Tu tampoco puedes afirmar que sera varon.. y si es que nace varon se llamara Toshio – dijo Kagome

Grrr… bueno… ese nombre me gusta – dijo mientras abrazaba a Kagome – y te puedo asegurar que sera varon y ni se ocurra decirme otra vez esa palabrita por que te tengo abrazada y si la dices pues te vas a dar un buen golpe

Ya vez a ver algun dia me vas a tener que soltar – dijo Kagome

No… si yo quisiera te tendria asi abrazada de por vida – sonrio Inuyasha

Miroku y Sango observaban felices la escena…

Bueno… yo queria decir esto antes de que kohaku y Shippou se duerman pero veo… que ellos ya estan en los brazos de Morfeo pero aun quedan ustedes dos…-dijo Miroku mientras tomaba las manos de Sango- Sango… yo ya te habia dicho esto pero ahora quiero que sea delante de ellos… Sango.. quieres casarte conmigo

Sango se ruborizo un poco… - Miroku… claro que quiero casarme contigo

Y me daras muchos hijos? – contesto Miroku picaramente

Los que quieras

Asi sean 20?

Que sean 5 te parece?

Esta bien… con tal de que tu seas la madre de todos – dijo dandole un tierno beso

Inuyasha…. Ahora es tu turno – dijo Miroku

Mi turno? De que? – dijo Inuyasha haciendose el zonso

Inuyasha… no te hagas.. la señorita Kagome va a tener un hijo tuyo.. no piensas casarte con ella?

Ehh bueno .. yo… - Inuyasha se puso nervioso… no era que no queria pasar el resto de vida con Kagome… lo que pasaba era que le daba mucha vergüenza pedirselo delante de todos

Inuyasha… tu no quieres casarte conmigo? – Kagome lo miraba con ojos de tristeza

Yo no he dicho eso! – se defendio Inuayasha

Entonces?

Hay que desesperada eres – dijo Inuyasha, tomo las manos de Kagome y saco un anillo muy hermoso (de donde lo saco no me pregunten por que yo tampoco lo se… de seguro lo compro con q? tampoco lo se XD) – Kagome.. – Inuyasha comenzo a sudar – tu.. tu te quieres… casar conmigo..? – termino al fin

Inuyasha… si quiero – contesto Kagome mientras Inuyasha le ponia el anillo en el dedo

Lo tenia desde hace unos dias… antes de que Naraku apareciera.. te lo iba a pedir pero… no encontrba el momento adecuado

Inuyasha… ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo – dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha

* * *

Y asi pasaron 3 meses…. En el transcurso de ese tiempo fueron a pedirle a Kouga los fragmentos restantes…

Flash Back

Lobo apestoso hemos venido x los fragmentos! – dijo Inuyasha mientras sujetaba a Kagome de la cintura y a la aferraba a el para que Kouga no se atreviera a tocarla

Inuyasha… no crees que deberias ser un poco mas amable? – pregunto Kagome

En eso Kouga salio de la cueva se acerco a Inuyasha le enseño e puño e Inuyasha se puso en defensa pensando que le iba a pegar..

Espera perro rabioso – retrocedio Kouga – no t voy a hacer nada, solo queria darte esto – dijo abriendo su puño quedando al descubierto los fragmentos que estaban en su poder

Los fragmentos? – dijo Inuyasha mirando desconfiado – que planeas? – pregunto

Nada.. ya no los necesito… - le dijo poniendo en la mano de Inuyasha lo fragmentos

Kouga muchas gracias – sonrio Kagome – hace mucho que no te veiamos

Por suerte – susurro Inuyasha

Que dijiste! – se enfado Kouga

Pues lo que escuchaste! – gruño Inuyasha

Ellos nunca cambiaran – exclamaron Miroku y Sango

Bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo cachorros que cuidar – dijo Kouga regresando a su cueva

Adios Kouga – dijo Kagome mientras se marchaba al lado de Inuyasha

Hasta nunca lobo apestoso – se despedia Inuyasha

Inuyasha… - le reprocho Kagome

Si Kouga habia intentado formar una familia con Ayame… y gracias a ella Kouga desistio sobre la idea de vengar se con Naraku y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar sabia que Inuyasha lo derrotaria sin su ayuda asi que le dejo el camino libre y se alejo de ellos…

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de eso Inuyasha pidio un deseo con la perla de shikon…

Flash Back

Inuyasha… ya es hora – dijo Kagome entregandole la perla

Esta bien… - dijo tomandola

Recuerda que lo tienes que pedir con todo tu corazon…

Ya lo se… - dijo Inuyasha mientras cerraba sus ojos… la perla brillo intensamente y poco a poco se desvanecia…- listo

Bien… - dijo Kagome sonriendo – ahora ya pueden pasar – dijo mientras Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kohaku se preparaban para lanzarse al pozo…

Fue un buen deseo – dijo Inuyasha

Si.. ahora ya no habra problemas con la perla, pero lo pedistes tal y como lo planeamos no?

Sip… no cambie ni una sola palabra.. – dijo el

Seguro?

Bueno… tal vez le aumente algo mas.. – dijo el abrazandola

Y q le aumentaste?

Pues.. aparte del deseo principal que era " Que toda persona de buen corazon y buenos sentimientos pudiera pasar por el pozo" desee que " tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre" sonrio el…

Inuyasha… no sabes cuanto te amo… - dijo ella dandole un beso

Si lo se… pero… recuerda que yo te amo mucho mas – dijo sonriendole

Fin del Flash Black

Y no podia faltar la esperada boda que se celebro en el tiempo de Kagome …

Flash Back

Inuyasha ya es hora de irnos – exclamaba Miroku

Yo no quiero ir con esto puesto – refunfuñaba Inuyasha

Pero si te ves bien… vamonos ya que se va a hacer tarde y no podemos hacer esperar a las novias…

Grrrr…. Todo sea por Kagome yo no queria casarme aca

Bueno luego se lo dices a Kagome si… vamos ya te convertiste en humano asi que no hay mas tiempo que perder – dijo Miroku jalando a Inuyasha para que entrara al carro que los llevaria a la iglesia

Cerca de la iglesia se encontraba una limosina que daba vueltas a la iglesia con dos novias adentro que esperaban impacientes a que los novios llegaran…

Se demoran mucho – decia Sango

Tranquila seguro que ya vienen – la tranquilizaba Kagome

Y q tal si Miroku se retracto, que tal si se asusto y ya no quiere casarse… - temia Sango

No te preocupes todo estar bien..

Señorita me avisan que ya llegaron los novios vamos en direccion a la iglesia –decia el conductor de la limosina

Si… - dijieron emocionadas

La marcha nupcial comenzo a sonar… las dos novias entraron radiantes en la iglesia a paso lento mientras delante de ellas se podian ver a dos novios muy nerviosos… la ceremonia empezo y ritual acostumbrado se realizo…

Miroku aceptas a Sango como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el sacerdote

Acepto – dijo Miroku con su acostumbrada sonrisa

Y tu Sango aceptas a Miroku como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto – dijo al instante Sango

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer… - pronuncio el sacerdote… luego se volteo a la siguiente pareja…

Inuyasha aceptas a Kagome como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yo.. claro que acepto – sonrio Inuyasha

Y tu Kagome aceptas a Inuyasha como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si.. acepto..

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer… y ahora pueden besar a las novias… - dijo el cura mirando satisfecho a ambas parejas…

Fin del Flash Back

No faltaron los osuwaris de Kagome… alguno que otro celos Sango hacia Miroku… tampoco falto la sobreprotección de Inuyasha con Kagome… no la dejaba ni bañarse sola Oo (NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS), Kagome ya tenia su vientre crecido y faltaba poco para que de a luz Sango la envidiaba ya que su embarazo iba a durar muy poco en cambio a ella aun le esperaban 9 meses mas… habia llegado ya el verano… un dia tranquilo y muy caluroso…

Inuyasha… creo que ya es hora – dijo Kagome tomando del brazo a Inuyasha tratando de sujetarse ya que sus dolores eran muy fuertes…

Ya es hora! Rapido vamonos – dijo Inuyasha corriendo en direccion de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede..

Inuyasha no se te olvida algo – gritaba Kagome desde lejos avisando a Inuyasha que se habia olvidado de lo mas importante

Ehhh… hay! Lo siento – dijo mientras regresaba y tomaba a Kagome en brazos

* * *

Ya hacia una hora que Kagome estaba dentro de la cabaña junto con Sango y la anciana Kaede, no dejaron pasar a Inuyasha ya que pondría mas nerviosa a Kagome… Inuyasha daba vueltas mientras Miroku trataba de de calmarlo….

Inuyasha ya tranquilizate… ya veras que pronto saldra Sango y te avisara sobre el estado de Kagome – decia Miroku tomandolo del hombro

No puedo tranquilizarme el olor a sangre es muy fuerte tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Kagome y a mi hijo

Inuyasha es normal que haya sangre en todo parto pasa eso..

Si pero… - Inuyasha callo al escuchar el llanto de un bebe – es… es … mi hijo…

De pronto salio Sango corriendo – ya nacio es una niña! – mientras se escuchaba el llanto de otro bebe – espera… voy a ver que pasa – dijo mientras entraba nuevamente

Es una niña! – exclamo Inuyasha – que feliz soy! – dijo mientras a abrazaba a Miroku

Inuyasha! – salio nuevamente Sango – es un niño!

Un niño? – solto Inuyasha a Miroku – pero hace un rato dijiste q era niña

Si son los dos – sonrio Sango

Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha la miraron extrañados – explicate – dijo Inuyasha

Pues Inuyasha han tenido mellizos – sonrio nuevamente Sango

Me-mellizos? – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

Vaya dos de un golpe como te envidio amigo – dijo Miroku volteando a ver a Inuyasha pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontro con la sorpresa que Inuyasha se habia desmayado..

* * *

Después d que Inuyasha se recupero lo dejaron pasar a ver a Kagome y a sus dos pequeños…

Inuyasha… ven acercate – dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha a entrar

Kagome… son preciosos – dijo viendo a sus hijos

Lo se… mira ninguno saco tus orejitas… pero si tus hermosos ojos… - dijo Kagome sonriendole

Si ya veo

No quieres cargar a uno – pregunto Kagome

Si claro – Inuyasha tomo al pequeñito y al instante el pequeño tomo el dedo de Inuyasha y lo aferro a su mano – va a ser fuerte – dijo Inuyasha al notar la precion que ejercia la mano del bebe hacia su dedo

Inuyasha… después de todo los dos teníamos razon…

Razon acerca de que?

Pues…tu dijiste que iba a ser varon yo que iba a ser mujer y mira nacieron los dos

Si… entonces ya tenemos nombre para los dos

Inuyasha… soy muy feliz – sonrio Kagome

Yo tambien soy muy feliz – dijo Inuyasha acercandose a ella y dandole un tierno beso….

* * *

Cinco años mas tarde se ven a 4 pequeños jugando libremente por el campo…

Amy! Toshio! no se alejen mucho – gritaba Kagome desde lejos…

Tamiko! Sakura! Ustedes tampoco se alejen – gritaba Sango que se encontraba al lado de Miroku

Los pequeños regresaron al lado de sus padres…

Papi – decia Amy jalandole el aori a Inuyasha

Dime mi pequeña - contestaba Inuyasha

Quiero una muñeca – pedia Amy

Una mueñca? – preguntaba Kagome – pero si tienes muchas

Shi pero… quiero una como la que van a tener Tamiko y Sakura - explicaba Amy

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron mutuamente y luego dirijieron su mirada al vientre de Sango

Te refieres a una hermanita – pregunta Sango

Shi tia quiero una hermanita si? – suplico Amy

Bueno… jejej Amy pues veras – reia nerviosamente Kagome – no es tan facil… ademas yo no se si tu papa querra

Hablas enserio? Claro que quiero! – exclamo Inuyasha

Pero… Inuyasha… de veras quieres mas hijos? – lo miro Kagome

Solo si tu quieres – la miro tiernamente

Inuyasha… bueno Amy si quieres otra hermanita tendras que esperar por un tiempo

Cuanto? – pregunto Toshio

Pues… yo creo que unos tres meses… - le respondio Kagome

Papi… y por que Sakura y yo tenemos que esperar 7 meses – pregunto Tamiko

Jejejeje bueno hijita es que la cigüeña que nos va a traer a tu hermanita esta un poco ocupada asi que se demorara mas – le contesto Miroku

Ahhh bueno… no importa…

Sakura… Tamiko vamos a seguir jugando – les llamaron Toshio y Amy

Si – contestaron las pequeñas mientras iban corriendo detrás de ellas

Asi que una hermanita ehh… - codeo Sango a Kagome

Hummm no estan mala idea después de todo – sonrio Kagome

Sanguito amor tu crees que esta vez salga varon?' – Pregunto Miroku mientras la tomaba por la cintura

No se Miroku… - contesto Sango – pero … si no lo es ya no puedes dar marcha atrás

No te preocupes mi amor… asi sea mujer o varon los voy a querer con todo mi corazon al igual que a ti – contesto el

Gracias Miroku - dijo Sango besandolo

A ti no te importa si es varon a mujer no Inuyasha – pregunto Kagome

Claro que no Kagome… me da igual.. son mis hijos y los voy a querer mucho como a ti

Inuyasha… te amo – le susurro Kagome al oido

Ya sabes mi amor… que yo te amo mucho mas – respondio Inuyasha mientras sus bocas de juntaban dando paso a un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso….

* * *

**Hay bueno voy a llorar pero luego les digo como lloro primero vamos con sus lindos reviews…**

**Lina-chan17: muchisimas gracias por tu review jeje tal vez lo saque a Inuyasha un poco de su carácter normal al hacerlo tan romantico pero ya quisiera que sea asi aunque yo creo que si fue asi con Kikio por que con Kagome no? Bueno para ti aquí esta la actualizacion y espero que te haya gustado el final… cuidate mucho adios!**

**Linli-chan: muchisimas gracias por tu review me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi batalla jeje pense q iba a estar aburridita jeje pero bueno muchas gracias por todo y espero que te haya gustado mi final bye cuidate mucho!**

**Kikyo-Inuyasha: jajajajajaja no he leido tu fic en donde Kikio se queda con todos pero ya lo buscare para leerlo muchas gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado la escena con Kikio y que no te enojes por haberle echo pedir perdon espero que te haya gustado este final nos vemos pronto adiosito! Cuidate mucho…**

**InuAkai: gracias por tu review espero que este ultimo capitulo te haya gustado cuidate mucho adios!**

**Bunny Kou: muchas gracias por tu lindo review me da gusto que te haya gustado! Espero que el final aya sido de tu agrado cuidate mucho bye!**

**Aomehb: aquí esta la actualizacion espero que te guste el final que le hize me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic muchas gracias por todo… cuidate muchos bye!**

**Miyako: bueno sip hay que agradecer a Kikio por que con su ayuda mataron a Naraku y bueno ademas en este fic ella no es mala y tampoco lo es en la serie o si? Jeje bueno no se en realidad espero que este final te haya gustado cuidate mucho bye!**

**Muñeca Brava: que bueno que te haya gustado me ahce muy feliz saber que te gsuto el fic y bueno acerca de esa duda pues lo unco que se me ocurres es que a Kagome ni siquiera le habia crecido el vientre y tenia unos cuantos dias de haber procreado al bebe es como si una persona embarazada normal hubiera estado con dos meses de embarazo por ahí espero que eso aclare tus dudas y bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado cuídate mucho adios!**

**Gris-Kag: no te preocupes por no haber dejado review nn lo que me hace feliz es que lo hayas vuelto a leer y tenga tu review aca muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo cuidate mucho bye ahhh y suerte en el colegio!**

**Lara-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado espero que el final aya sido de tu agrado cuidate mucho adios!**

**Fabiola-Inuyasha: muchas gracias por tu review espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado y bueno hablando de espias ya me pusieron un anti-espia y ese maldito no ha vuelto a parecer felizmente espero que el final te hay gustado… cuidate mucho adios!**

**Hermione-Mai: gracias por tomarte todo ese tiempo para darle una leida a mi fic te lo agradesco mucho y espero que tanto como el final como todo el fic haya sido de tu agrado… cuidate mucho adios!

* * *

**

ToT esto es muy triste... estaba acostumbrada a leer sus hermosos reviews… y ahora ya no habra mas reviews! Bua! Bueno solo espero que el final les haya gustado y no los haya desilusionado… bueno hablando de de otros temas tengo que darle las gracias a mi amik Belen que me ayudo a subir el capitulo 08 ya q a mi comp. Le pasa algo por que no quiere publicarlo nada mas lo sube pero cuando pongo edith chapter o algo asi la pagina se me congela y con otras computadoras no pasa lo mismo… quiero agradecer mucho a todos aquellos que leyeron fielmente mi fic y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron review si… ya se… a veces da flojera machucar ese boton que dice go… a mi tambien me ha pasado… pero bueno… estoy con un dolor de stomago terrible! Jejej hoy hubo fiesta en mi salon y me tome 5 vasos de gaseosa trague papitas y chizito hasta por gusto y para darle un toque final una torta de puro chocolate que me ostigo y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias! YoY pero no me arrepiento por que la torta estaba riquisima jejejeje bueno bueno solo espero que me dejen unos cuantos reviews para decirme que tal estuvo el final… muchas gracias por todo y bueno espero que se cuiden muchisimo bye bye y hasta una nueva oportunidad!


End file.
